First Adventures Saga
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: The Ducks & Trainers have their first adventures. 5 part pilot to MDTAS, Pokemon, couple other various cartoons crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All righty, first I'd like to say if you want to give me citisism, please make it polite constructive critique, also if you're gonna pester me about a dumb rule, I'd really, really rather you do so through e-mail not in the reviews.

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks characters belong to Disney, all Pokemon belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., Satoshi Tajiri, 4Kids Entertainment & Wizard of the Coast, anything related to Digimon belong to Fox Kids, Bandai, Saban & (I think) Disney. The characters of Sara, Eilony, Josh & Jeff belong to me. Check out their details on my website under "Pokemon: The Chosen Trainers".

The First Face-off/Showdown.

Part 1.

Written by Indigo Dragoness.

_My name is Sara Cicero, I'm one of the legendary Chosen Pokemon Trainers and this is how it all began: Captain Klegghorn takes the Ducks' manager Phil Pomfeather to the station for questions about me, my fellow Trainers & the Mighty Ducks._

Phil: Listen Captain, I don't know what I'm doing here. If it's about that parking ticket, I had a broken leg and…

Klegghorn: I don't wanna hear your troubles, Phil, I wanna hear about Ducks & Pokemon.

Phil: Hey, call their PR agents.

Klegghorn: 6 hockey playing Ducks & kids who train odd critters appear out of nowhere and show whenever there's trouble. Spill it, where are they from, another planet?

Phil: Not another planet, babe. A whole 'nother universe…

_Flashback, Phil tells our origin stories, there's the Pokeworld._

Phil (VO): _And in it, were 2 planets, one was run by humans with 4 digits & amazing creatures with elemental powers called Pocket Monsters or Pokemon._

_Zooms into the park of Viridian City where kids & their Pokemon are playing & battling together._

Phil (VO): _Which is what they named it after: The Pokemon World or Pokeworld. And the greatest of all Pokemon was the legendary Mewtwo._

_Shows the statue of Mewtwo wearing the Cap and at his feet are Mew, Celebi & Jirachi._

Phil (VO): _The greatest Pokemon Master/most powerful Pokemon of all. He saved the Pokeworld from evil aliens called the Saurian Overlords hundreds of years ago, but nobody knew if he, his little buddies or army of powerful Pokemon really existed. And they still argue about it._

_There's me, Sara, I was having a Pokemon Battle with my best friend, Jeff Bonehead._

Sara: Ekans, Poison Sting!

Jeff: Golduck, Slash attack!

_My Ekans & Jeff's Golduck attacked. My little sister Eilony & her pet Squirtle were watching._

Eilony: Mewtwo, we learned about him in history class, Squirtle.

Squirtle: Squirt?

Eilony: Yeah. See, the Saurian Overlords conquered everything. The poor universe didn't know what to do 'cause they had evil powers no Pokemon can fight against. But Mewtwo's pal, Deoxys created this awesome cap that can see through the invisible shields. It wouldn't fit him so Mewtwo wore it, its power can be activated through the brim on the front and the strap on the back.

_She gets off the bench and starts acting the battle out._

Eilony: So, Mewtwo, his little friends Mew, Celebi & Jirachi, Deoxys & an army of legendary Pokemon hunted down the Saurians with the Cap, and kicked them into another dimension, and the crowd went wild!

Squirtle: Squirtle!

_Squirtle came to her._

Jeff: Jeez Sara, you really kicked my butt with that Ekans.

Sara: Ya want a real hero, Eilony, check Jeff Bonehead. He's the best student in seventh grade and not many beat him in a Poke-battle.

_We walk to her & Squirtle._

Sara: Besides, all about the stories about Mewtwo's Cap & all that stuff, they're just legends.

Jeff: I hate to say it, but she's right.

Eilony: But Sara, Jeff, it's said Mewtwo will choose Pokemon Trainers to take their place.

Sara: Relax El, the Saurians go bye-bye a millennium ago.

Phil (VO): _Meanwhile, the second planet had ducks, they called it Puckworld in honor of their hero, the legendary hockey player, Drake DuCaine. He was the ultimate team captain._

_Show the statue of Drake DuCaine, then comes to half people/half ducks playing hockey, everyone kids & adults._

Phil (VO): _Like Mewtwo, he saved Puckworld from the Saurian overlords a millennia or 2 ago and no one knew if he existed either. And they still argue about it to this day._

_Goes to Wildwing, Canard & Nosedive playing hockey. Wildwing was goalie while Canard shot pucks at him._

Nosedive: Drake DuCaine, he totally ruled, Canard. The Saurian Overlord had conquered everything, it was game over for the entire universe, man. 'Cause they had like these evil magic powers.

_He skated around his brother & his brother's best friend._

Nosedive: But Drake DuCaine invented this crazy mask, a golden mask…

_He stole the mask Wildwing was wearing._

Nosedive: That could see through their invisible shields. So he hunted down the Saurians with the Mask right? He kicked their scaly butts clear into another dimension, and the crowd goes wild! Yeah! Whoa!

_He fell over._

Canard: Man Wildwing, I couldn't get a single puck past you today.

Wildwing: You want a real hero, Nosedive, well check out Canard Thunderbeak, he's the best student in school and nobody beats him on the ice. Besides, I heard all the stories about Drake DuCaine's mask, Dive, they're just legends.

_Nosedive got back up._

Nosedive: Legends? Wake up & smell yourself, man, we're talkin' about the most totally awesome duck who ever quacked. Flat out.

Wildwing: Relax, baby brother, the Saurian Empire vanished centuries ago.

_All 3 ducks skated home._

Phil (VO): _But for once, Wildwing & Sara were wrong. Because a few days later, the last surviving overlord escaped the prison._

_Lord Draguanus was watching the Pokeworld._

Siege: We're in range of the Pokeworld, Lord Draguanus.

Draguanus: Prepare to de-cloak. Now!

_His ship, the Raptor & a lot of armada robots appeared._

Draguanus: (Chuckling evilly) After untold centuries, I, Draguanus, the last of the Saurian Overlords, have escaped the dimensional prison, in which my ancestors were imprisoned.

_He turned on his big screen and saw people & Pokemon._

Draguanus: And now the ones who follow in Mewtwo's footprints shall pay for what he did to them.

Siege: Heh-heh. You ever met Pokemon, Chameleon?

_The Chameleon morphed into Hamlet._

Chameleon: I, Siege? You ask if I ever met upon Pokemon?

_Then morphed into Groucho Marx._

Chameleon: Well, now that you mention it, no.

Siege: I heard most of 'em can be vicious.

_Wraith appeared out of smoke._

Wraith: This is a mistake, Lord Draguanus. If we do not use the dark powers of our ancestors, I predict a dismal outcome.

Draguanus: This conversation is closed, Wraith! Technology freed us from the dimensional prison with my new gateway generator, and technology will crush the Pokeworld flat!

_They flew over the place._

Kid: Ratacate, Hi Jump…

_(Shooting)_

Both kids: Aah!

_Draguanus started blasting everything, and destroyed the statue of Mewtwo._

People: (Screaming)

Phil (VO): _The Pokeworld people didn't know what hit them, Draguanus was just plain bad._

_Comes to reality, Klegghorn just orders a pizza._

Klegghorn: So the kids who train Pocket Monsters get attacked by a dinosaur named Draguanus, right?

Phil: Bingo, you got it, babe.

Klegghorn: Well, then what happened?

Phil: What else? He took over the planet.

_Flashback, Jeff was hiding behind a bush from the Hunter Drones._

Jeff: (Panting) Huh?

_He peeked out and saw a Treecko about to be blasted by a Drone!_

Treecko: Treecko!

Jeff: Hang on, little guy!

_He jumped in and bravely saved Treecko, and ran off again carrying him in his arms._

Jeff: (Panting) Hang on, Treecko, I won't let anything happen to you.

Treecko: Tree?

_He ran into a cave in Mt. Moon and lost the Drones._

Jeff: (Sighs of relief)

Treecko: Treecko. Treecko, Treecko, Tree.

Jeff: Are you saying I was really brave saving you like that?

Treecko: Tree.

Jeff: No prob. Huh?

_He saw a strange light up ahead, they went to it, there they found…_

Jeff: (Puts Treecko down) Mew? Celebi? Jirachi?

Mew: Mew.

_She gives Jeff a cap._

Jeff: Is this Mewtwo's Cap? Huh?

_Just then, a ball of light floated into Jeff's hands, and turned into an orange Poke ball._

Jeff: An orange Poke ball with the symbol of courage on it. Gah!

_It opened, a beam shot out and created a collar on Treecko's neck._

Jeff: What the heck's goin' on?

_The Poke ball shot out a hologram of Mewtwo._

Mewtwo: _I am Mewtwo._

Jeff: Hi, I'm Jeff Bonehead.

Mewtwo: _I know, my friends & I have been watching you, and we agreed you are not like any other, you are pure at heart, which makes you one of the Chosen Pokemon Trainers._

Jeff: Chosen by you?

Mewtwo: _And Deoxys._

Celebi: Bi-Bi-Bi, Celebi, Celebi, Bi-Bi. Celebi.

Mewtwo: _Yes, he had the courage to rescue Treecko from Hunter Drones. The object you hold in your hand is called a Poke com._

Jeff: So that's what this thing is.

Mewtwo:_ Yes. That Treecko is your Pokemon Buddy, only the Leaf Stone will Evolve him to Grovyle, and when your Crest of Courage glows, he will become Sceptile. The rare & mystical Youth Stone will turn him back to Treecko._

Jeff: Wow.

Mewtwo: _Now Jeff, you must gather your friends; Sara Cicero, her sister Eilony & Josh Morrison. I must go._

Jeff: Wait, where ya going?

Mewtwo:_ Come Mew, Celebi & Jirachi. And remember, Jeff, only those who prove themselves pure of heart will be the Chosen Trainers. Now farewell._

Mew: Mew!

_Mewtwo & his Buddies disappeared, Treecko went to Jeff._

Jeff: Treecko.

Treecko: Treecko, Treecko, Treecko-Tree, Treecko.

Jeff: (Picks up Treecko) Are you sayin' you & I should go get Sara, Eilony & this Josh Morrison guy?

Treecko: (Nods)

Jeff: O.K.

_A week later, Eilony & I were in line of the work camps with a Charmander & her Squirtle._

Sara: El, what are we gonna do?

Charmander: Char.

Eilony: I don't know, sis. We hear about the Chosen Trainers, but where are they?

Squirtle: Squirtle.

Sara: I don't know, maybe they're just a myth, like Mewtwo.

_We stopped for a moment and looked at our gold & red Poke coms not knowing what they are._

Sara: And I still don't know what these doohickeys are, and why they made collars around Charmander & Squirtle's necks.

_Just then, something grabbed my shoulder and into an abandoned alleyway, there me & Eilony found…_

Sara: Ack! Jeff! Where've ya been?

Jeff: I'm one of the Chosen Pokemon Trainers.

Sara: The Chosen Trainers? They really exist?

Jeff: Yep, and you are 2 of 'em.

Eilony: We're the Chosen Trainers and didn't even know.

Jeff: There's also a kid named Josh Morrison.

Sara: Never heard of him.

Jeff: Me nether. Those doohickeys are Poke coms, Charmander & Squirtle's collars hold the tags which are communicators. Anyway, I found it, Sara, in an ancient tomb in Mt. Moon.

_He showed us the Cap._

Jeff: The Cap, Mewtwo's Cap. And with it, we're gonna take down Draguanus.

Eilony: Wow Jeff, I'm in!

Jeff: Well, I don't know, Eilony, fighting Draguanus will be dangerous for a third grader and…

Sara: Hey man, in case you forgot, she's a Chosen Trainer too.

Jeff: O.K., but you're responsible for her safety. So ya in?

Sara: Yeah.

_Treecko was talking to Charmander & Squirtle about it too._

Treecko: Treecko, Treecko, Tree?  
(You guys in too?)

Charmander: Charmander, Char. Charmander?  
(I sure am. How 'bout you?)

Squirtle: Squirtle! Squirtle-Squirtle-Squirtle!  
(You bet! Saurian butt-kicking time!)

Treecko: Treecko!  
(All right!)

_We went off._

Phil (VO): _Jeff had 2 Chosen Trainers down and just one more to go._

_Shows a kid & his Pokemon Buddy Bulbasaur fighting off Drones._

Phil (VO):_ His name; Josh Morrison, one of the biggest punks on the Pokeworld. But since he became a Chosen Trainer & Draguanus invaded, he turned over a new leaf._

Josh: Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!

_He stretched 2 vines out the sides of his bulb and whipped the drones to pieces._

Josh: Mechanical morons.

_The team was together in good-looking cloths._

Phil (VO): _Jeff had his team; 4 commandos, including himself.  
_

Eilony: Cool wardrobe, Jeff-man.

Sara: Jeff, where we goin'?

Jeff: To Draguanus' command center.

Josh: But no one's ever seen it.

Jeff: (Puts on Cap) I have, prepare yourselves.

Sara: Man Jeff, you're pretty brave.

Jeff: Well yeah, I um… (clears throat) The place is dead ahead.

Charmander: Char.

Treecko: Tree.

_He used the Cap to see Draguanus' headquarters._

Jeff: Let's move.

Treecko: Treecko.

_We followed Jeff while our Pokemon followed Treecko. We got in through an air vent._

Jeff: Come on, let's get moving.

_We got to the end, but we saw Draguanus' goons!_

Sara: (Gasps)

Jeff: Shh!

Siege: Huh? You hear somethin'?

Wraith: No.

_They left and we sneaked in._

Jeff: Let's go.

_We went to the place with a statue of Draguanus._

Josh: Now what, Jeff?

Jeff: Someone has to draw Draguanus out.

Sara: Can't we draw straws or rock-paper-scissors?

Jeff: That's what I was thinkin'.

All: 1, 2, 3…

_We did rock-paper-scissors, I did scissors, Eilony & Josh did rock and Jeff did paper._

Sara: Ha! Scissors cut paper, sorry Jeff.

Josh: Hold on, rock smashes scissors.

Eilony: So everyone wins except Sara.

Sara: Aw nuts. How 'bout 1 out of 3?

Josh: Face it, kid, you lost fair & square.

Jeff: Besides Sara, you're one of the best & most loyal Trainer I know.

Josh: Yeah, good luck, Sara. We'll be right behind ya.

Eilony: I love you, Sara.

Treecko: Treecko, Treecko, Tree.  
(Better go with her, Charmander.)

Squirtle: Squirtle.  
(Good luck, bud.)

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur.  
(We'll be right behind ya.)

Charmander: Charmander, Char.  
(Thanks, you guys.)

_Charmander & I went in._

Jeff: Now, we'll give her a 20 second start and…

_The doors close! The Saurians appear!_

Siege: All right, let's ground these twerps.

Wraith: That's a perfect idea, Siege.

_He threw a fireball at them, but they brought out Poke balls._

Jeff: Poliwhirl, go!

Josh: Let's go, Hitmonchan!

Eilony: Butterfree, I choose you!

_Meanwhile, Charmander & I were getting to the kazoo, we saw Hunter Drones._

Sara: All right, Charmander, it's mettle butt kickin' time!

Charmander: Char!

_They started attacking us, but we fought back._

Sara: Charmander, Flame-thrower attack!

Charmander: Char!

_He barbecued the drones by firing a large amount of flame from his mouth and defeated most of them._

Sara: Whoa! Charmander, Head Butt!

_Charmander butted his head against a drone, it fell to pieces. The doors opened to reveal Draguanus!_

Draguanus: (Laughing evilly)

_He used his cloaking devise to make himself invisible._

Sara: (Gasps) Draguanus.

Draguanus: How disappointing, I was hoping it would be that brat, Jeff & his slimy newt Treecko, they've been causing me trouble for an entire week.

Sara: Uh guys, you're supposed to be… ugh!

Charmander: Char!

_Charmander & I were walking backwards, until Draguanus lifted me by my shirt front & Charmander by his collar back._

Draguanus: Oh them. Your friends & sister aren't coming, nothing can save you.

_He became visible._

Draguanus: Now squirt & Pokemon, you're mine. (laughs evilly)

_Soon, Draguanus had me on a huge metal bull's-eye and held Charmander in his right arm._

Phil (VO): _See, Draguanus hated kids snooping around his tower, so he was in a mood for termination._

Draguanus: This ray is supposed to shoot out a laser that'll destroy you, and make you cry out like a little baby.

Sara: Let Charmander go, and I'm not little or a baby!

Draguanus: Oh, I have no interest in your little fire salamander.

_Charmander bit Draguanus' arm which isn't covered by mettle._

Draguanus: OW! Grr…

_Charmander leaped out and scurried away to the master computer._

Draguanus: No! Not in there!

_He went in and used his Flame-thrower to shut it down._

Draguanus: You little fool, the place is going to blow in 9 minutes!

Sara: Oopsie-daisy.

_Draguanus teleported to the Raptor, while Charmander freed me._

Sara: C'mon, we gotta get the others!

_Meanwhile, the others were fighting against the goons._

Jeff: Poliwhirl, Double Slap!

Poliwhirl: Poliwhirl!

_Poliwhirl was slapping Siege hard multiple times._

Eilony: Butterfree, Psybeam!

_Butterfree shot colorful beams from his antenna at Chameleon, Draguanus appears on Siege's com._

Draguanus (over com): _Siege, bring the others to the Raptor!_

_They teleported back to the Raptor just as Charmander & I come, before the Master Tower exploded, my Farfetch'd, Josh's Golbat & Jeff's Scyther flew us all out to chase the Raptor._

Jeff: There's an open door! Let's go!

_Our flying Pokemon dropped us there and we returned them, Draguanus saw us on his big screen._

Chameleon: Oops, I forgot to close the door!

Siege: Numbskull!

Draguanus: Then open the gateway to dimensional limbo! Now!

_They opened a portal to dimensional limbo and Draguanus turned off his screen._

Jeff: I gotta stop it!

Treecko: Treecko!

Sara: Are you nuts?!

Charmander: Char!

Jeff: It's the only way. (takes off the Cap) Take it, Sara, take…

_Jeff & Treecko got grabbed!_

Jeff: Aah!

Treecko: Tree!

Sara: Jeff! Treecko!

_I grabbed Jeff's hand & Charmander had Treecko, Jeff & I held the Cap and they looked at us with pleading eyes._

Jeff: Take it, you're team leader now.

Treecko: Treecko, Treecko.

Sara: NO!!!

_They let go and disappeared into dimensional limbo, Josh closed the door. I sunk to my knees holding the Cap & Charmander next to me with his hand on my side._

Josh: He & Treecko sacrificed themselves… to save us.

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur, Bulba.

Eilony: They were the bravest leaders I ever knew.

Squirtle: Squirtle.

_I put the Cap in my backpack, then Hunter Drones appeared and took us away._

All: (Groaning & complaining)

_They brought us to Draguanus in the cockpit._

Sara: Draguanus! You're the one who sent Jeff & Treecko into that weird whirlwind!

Charmander: Char!

Draguanus (sarcastically): Oh, yes. I feel so awful. (pats back of hand) Bad Draguanus, bad.

Josh: Just where are we going now?

Bulbasaur: Bulba!

Draguanus: I'll show you.

_He sent the Raptor to Puckworld._

Siege: We're in range of Puckworld, Lord Draguanus.

Draguanus: See? The descendants of Drake DuCaine shall pay for what he did to my ancestors.

Sara: I bet he did the same to them as Mewtwo did.

Siege: Correct.

Josh: Yeah, that's real nice, can we go back to the Pokeworld now?

Wraith: Oh, you 3 are not going to leave so soon.

Chameleon (morphs into Ralph Crandon): Yeah, you guys are gonna stay for dinner.

Eilony: Oh, what's for dinner?

Draguanus: Roast duck.

_It flew over Puckworld and started blasting everything._

Sara: Hey, can I push somethin'?

Siege: Why not? What harm could she do?

_The Drone let me go, I went to the controls._

Sara: Hey, what's this green one do?

Chameleon: No!

_I pressed it, it zapped Chameleon._

Sara: Ooh, what about the pretty purple one?

Draguanus: Enough! Put them in cell!

_The Drone grabbed me, and took me & the others away._

Draguanus: I'll deal with those meddling kids later.

_Within 2 weeks (don't worry, me & the others had food & drinks), Draguanus conquered Puckworld and created his work force._

Wildwing: Dive, what are we gonna do?

Nosedive: I hear ya, bro. We keep hearing about the Resistance but where are they?

Wildwing: I don't know, maybe they're just a legend, like Drake DuCaine. It's hopeless, we don't stand a chance.

_Something pulled him into an alleyway._

Wildwing: (Grunts) Canard! Where've ya been?

Canard: I'm what's last of the military, I'm organizing a team of special forces for the Resistance.

Wildwing: The Resistance? They really exist?

Canard: Yeah. I found it Wildwing, in an ancient tomb in the mountains they call Twin Beaks…

_He showed them the Mask of Drake DuCaine._

Canard: The Mask. Drake DuCaine's Mask.

Nosedive: Whoa. Didn't I tell ya, man? Was Drake DuCaine the main duck or what?

Canard: Beat it, kid. Before you get us all into trouble.

Wildwing; No. If you want me, then my brother's part of the deal.

Canard: Very well, but you're responsible for the kid's safety.

Nosedive: All right, bro. This maximum serious par-te-te-ty.

Phil: _They do exactly like the kids, first up was Mallory McMallard, chief commando & weapon specialist._

Mallory: I hate machines.

Phil: _Next Duke L'Orange, the most notorious jewel thief on Puckworld. Since Draguanus came, he put his skills to good use._

Duke: This food belongs to the people, not that tyrant, Draguanus.

Phil: _Then Tanya Gertrude Vanderflock, an expert in science & technical stuff. She was so good, she could set the timer on a VCR._

Tanya: Scratch one oversized toaster oven.

Phil: _And last but not least was Grin, he was so strong, he could bend steel just looking at it._

Grin: Pain is an illusion, an illusion that really, really hurts.

Phil: _Canard had his strike force; 5 commandos & 1 kid brother._

_Everyone was in their battle gear, and an Aerowing jet._

Canard: The last of the military Aerowings, (puts on the Mask) now let's pay Draguanus a little visit.

_They got to the Puckworld Master Tower, and landed, leaving Nosedive behind._

Nosedive: Yo! What about me?

Wildwing: Be a team player, little bro. Somebody's gotta guard the ship.

Nosedive: I think I just got the short end of the hockey stick!

_The hatch closed. The others went into the tower, just like my fellow Trainers & I._

Canard: Grin, you're on.

Grin: Mind… over metal.

_Grin got the door open in a heartbeat, they saw the Master Computer._

Duke: I saw this on the cover of "Better Homes & Super Villains".

Canard: Tanya & Mallory, you shut it down.

Mallory: Tanya, I gotta warn ya, machines & me don't get along too well.

Wildwing: Canard, these guys have special skills, but what am I doin' here?

Canard: You're gonna draw Draguanus out, so we can jump him.

Wildwing: Why me?

Canard: 'Cause you're the best goalie I know. You'll take on anything Draguanus can throw at us.

Wildwing: Did I ever mention I'm half chicken?

_Meanwhile, my comrades & I are out of food._

Eilony: Aw jeez. We're out of food & Draguanus is gonna send us to a desert asteroid. What are we gonna do?

Josh: I'll tell ya what we do: nothing! We're doomed! Doomed! Doomed, I tell ya…!

Sara: Josh, shut up! I already thought of a way out. Ekans!

_I released my Ekans._

Ekans: Ekans!

Sara: Ekans, Acid. Open a hole in the floor, we'll use it to escape.

_Ekans spat Acid out her mouth, but nothing happened._

Sara: What? Ekans, return. (returns Ekans to Poke ball)

Draguanus (over P.A.):_ Oops, I forgot to mention, that cell is Poke-proof!_

_Back in the Tower, Wildwing went into the kazoo._

Canard: We'll give him a 30 second…

_The doors close and the Saurians appeared!_

Siege: Let's pluck some ducks.

Wraith: I have a better idea Siege, let's roast them.

_He threw a fireball at them, but missed. In the hallway, Wildwing saw Hunter Drones guarding the entrance!_

Wildwing: All right, Wildwing. Let's give the kiddies a thrill!

_He defeated them, but got Draguanus does what he did to me._

Draguanus: How disappointing. I was hoping it'd be that pest Canard. He's been causing me trouble for weeks.

Wildwing: Uh guys, you're supposed to be right… uhh!

_Draguanus lifted him up._

Draguanus: Oh, your feathered friends aren't coming. Nothing can save you.

_He became visible._

Draguanus: Now duck, you're mine. (laughs evilly)

_Comes to reality, Klegghorn gets doughnuts out of his file cabinet._

Klegghorn: Let me see if I got this straight; Draguanus took over the duck planet, just like he did to the Pokemon World, and when the Ducks tried to stop him, Wildwing got captured like Sara.

Phil: You're bright, you got it.

Klegghorn: And you're missin' about a half dozen marbles!

_Flashback, Draguanus had Wildwing prisoner, he was about to barbecue him in electrical rays!_

Draguanus: When you hit those rays, you'll be incinerated. Heh-heh-heh, yuck-yuck. I've always had a passion for crispy duck.

Wildwing: I don't suppose I could interest you in a nice pasta salad instead, huh?

Draguanus: Mmm… no.

_Meanwhile, we were still in the cell, Josh got an idea._

Josh: I know! Eilony, ya got a hairpin?

Eilony: Yeah. (give Josh a hairpin)

Sara: Josh, what do you need a hairpin for?

Josh: Just watch, I saw 'em do this in a movie once.

_He tried to pick the lock with Eilony's hairpin, but got zapped._

Josh: YOW! Ugh…

Sara: Josh-dude, you O.K.?

Josh: I've… been… better. (scoffs) Stupid shock-lock.

Squirtle: Squirtle, squirt.

Josh: It's not your fault.

_He gives Eilony her hairpin._

Sara: (Snaps fingers) I know!

Both: What?

Pokemon: (Chatter)

Sara: Here's a really easy way: HELP!!!

Phil VO:_ Meanwhile, Nosedive was fed up with sitting on the bench._

Nosedive: If I could just get this heap in the air. Whoo-hoo, all right, Nosedive to Tower, here goes nothin'!

_He covered his eyes as he pressed a red button. But when he uncovered them, he found out he just turned on the windshield wipers._

Nosedive: (Imitates buzzer) Wrong.

_Back in the Tower, Mallory & Tanya went in the Master Computer and set the bombs up._

Tanya: Now throw the…

Sara: Help! Get me outta here!

Mallory: What was that?

Sara: Please! I'm too cool to dehydrate!

Tanya: It came from over there.

_They followed my calls for help, and found us, I was holding onto the bars._

Sara: Come on, open the cell! Open it! Open it! Open it!

Mallory: Stand back!

_Mallory blasted the door down, I went out and danced around._

Sara: Yahoo! I'm free! I'm free! (kisses floor, spits)

_Eilony, Josh & our Pokemon walked out._

Eilony: Thanks for savin' us, Draguanus was gonna send us to a desert asteroid.

Mallory: Don't mention it.

Tanya: Yeah, it was nothin'.

Josh: Well, I'm Josh, this is Eilony and we were imprisoned by…

Mallory: Save the intros, we gotta set the bombs.

_We went back to the bombs._

Tanya: Now throw the toggle switch!

_Mallory looked at them._

Mallory: Uh, toggle switch. Affirmative.

_She mistakenly pushed the button._

Tanya: Oh! No, I said throw the switch, not press the button!

_They ran off with us behind them._

Mallory: Switch, button, what's the dif?

Tanya: About 9 minutes of escape time!

_It exploded. Just when Draguanus threw the switch to send Wildwing in the rays, he heard the explosion._

Draguanus: What the blazes?!

_Meanwhile, the other ducks were fighting against Draguanus' goons, Siege threw Grin, Canard was holding onto Chameleon._

Canard: Stand still, you shape-shifting sicko. Ugh!

_Chameleon slipped out of his wings and morphed into a baby._

Chameleon: I'm only three & a half years old. (morphs into a huge muscle dude) Kids grow up so fast these days.

_Wraith appeared in a cloud of smoke in front of Duke, he had a flame sword._

Wraith: Care to fight fire with fire?

_He struck, and tore Duke's shirt._

Duke: Grr! Huh?

_Wraith & Chameleon were walking to him, Canard lye on the floor with Siege swinging his club-like tail._

Siege: All right, duck, you're lunchmeat!

_Just then, Grin grabbed his tail and threw him against Wraith & Chameleon, Draguanus appeared on the communicator._

Draguanus: Siege, bring the others to the Raptor at once!

_They teleported back to the Raptor._

Canard: C'mon, we gotta find Wildwing.

_Wildwing was really close to the rays!_

Wildwing: Man, my feathers are starting to sweat.

_The others came and saw him, Duke used a grappling hook to save him, which he did. Mallory, Tanya, my fellow Trainer & I came._

Mallory: Grab your socks, troops, in 30 seconds we're all gonna be toast!

_A wall exploded, we looked out it, the Aerowing was gone._

Canard: The Aerowing's gone! That kid brother of yours, he…

_Just then, Nosedive appeared flying the Aerowing._

Nosedive: Yeeha-ha! Nosedive to the rescue!

_We all flew off in the Aerowing as the Master Tower blew up. The Ducks turned to my fellow Trainers & I._

Mallory: Say, what'd you say your name was, kid?

Sara: I'm Sara Cicero, that's my kid sister Eilony, and that's Josh Morrison.

Charmander: Char.

_Charmander leapt on my shoulder._

Mallory: Aw look, how cute.

Charmander: Char, char.

Sara: Adorable, ain't he? His name's Charmander, he's a Pokemon, like Squirtle & Bulbasaur.

Squirtle/Bulbasaur: (Chatter)

Duke: Poke-what?

Sara: Pokemon, that's short for Pocket Monsters. They're amazing creatures with special powers.

Tanya: I've heard about Pokemon, then that means you 3 are from the Pokeworld.

Josh: Yep. Hey, that reminds me, we didn't know your names.

Canard: I'm Canard Thunderbeak, this is my best friend Wildwing Flashblade, his brother Nosedive is flying the Aerowing, there's Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Mallory McMallard and Grin, uh… Grin, what's your last name?

Grin: I don't have a last name.

Canard: Oh.

_Draguanus saw us on his jumbo screen._

Siege: Those feathered freaks are after us, and they stole your prisoners!

Draguanus: Then we shall escape them, as we escaped that dimension prison.

_He opened up a dimensional gateway._

Wildwing: What the heck is that?

Tanya: His ship seems to be generating some kind of dimensional gateway.

Wildwing: Then we'll follow him. C'mon baby bro., punch it!

_Nosedive sped the Aerowing up._

Siege: They're still on our tails.

Draguanus: Then I'll destabilize the gateway. Release the worm!

_He released an Electro magnetic worm! It started attacking the Aerowing._

Wildwing: What is that thing?

Tanya: Well, if I didn't know better, I'd say that was an Electro magnetic worm!

Duke: Hey, if that thing gets big enough, it could swallow the entire ship!

Wildwing: We'll have to jettison somethin'!

Tanya: But like what? Everything's bolted down!

_Just then, Canard opened the door, he was gonna jump out!_

Wildwing: Canard, what are you doing?

Canard: You heard Tanya, I'm gonna close that thing down!

Wildwing: Are you crazy?!

Canard: It's the only way. (takes off the mask) Take it, Wildwing, take it. (gets grabbed by the worm) Aah!

Wildwing: Canard!

_Canard was pulled in, Wildwing held onto him as Grin held onto Wildwing. Both drakes held onto the Mask, Canard looked at his best friend with pleading eyes._

Canard: Take it, you're team captain now.

_And let go!_

Wildwing: No!

_Canard just disappeared into dimensional limbo just like Jeff & Treecko, Duke closed the door and the worm escaped._

Worm: (Snarls)

_Wildwing just sunk to his knees holding the Mask._

Duke: He sacrificed himself… to save us.

Grin: Truly an evolved soul.

Josh: Eh, he was a jerk anyway.

_Mallory hit him in the back of his head._

Josh: Ow! I was just kidding.

Sara: Bad timing, doofus. (sighs) There goes another leader, just like my best buddy Jeff Bonehead.

Eilony: Yeah, Jeff was the bravest leader we ever knew and his Pokemon Buddy Treecko was just as.

Nosedive: Uh guys, those dino-creeps are getting away!

Tanya: They must've past through the other end of the gateway.

_Wildwing put the Mask in his hip pouch._

Wildwing: Then that where we're going! Punch it, Nosedive!

Nosedive: Hang on.

_Nosedive sped up the Aerowing it went through the other end of the gateway. We went to another planet called Earth._

Mallory: Ugh, where's the Raptor?

_We flew past a billboard._

Wildwing: More to the point, where are we?

Kari (VO): _They've both got good points, just where are they & the Raptor? Find out next time on "The Mighty Ducks"/"Pokemon: the Chosen Trainers"._

To be continued…

Based on a true episode.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I repeat, if you want to give me citisism, please make it polite constructive critique, also if you're gonna pester me about a dumb rule, I'd really, really rather you do so through e-mail not in the reviews. Oh yeah, after loads of thinking, I've decided to replace the 3 Poke-Buddies Growler (Growlithe), Sandshew & Seel with the starters of the new Diamond & Pearl games, you might see Seel & Sandshrew as other Pokemon to new Trainers though. But Growler's done.

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks characters & Gosalyn Mallard (from the Darkwing Duck show) belong to Disney, all Pokemon belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., Satoshi Tajiri, 4Kids Entertainment & Wizard of the Coast, anything related to Digimon belong to Fox Kids, Bandai, Saban & (I think) Disney, Louie (from Life with Louie) belongs to Hyperion Entertainment. The characters of Sara, Eilony, Josh & Jeff belong to me. Check out their details on my website under "Pokemon: The Chosen Trainers".

The First Face-off/Showdown.

Part 2.

Written by Indigo Dragoness.

Rika (VO):_ Phil told how the Pokemon World got conquered by Saurian overlord Draguanus. Jeff found the legendary Cap of Mewtwo and formed a team with Sara, Eilony & Josh, who kicked his butt off the Pokeworld, but when they caught up, Jeff & Treecko were sucked into dimensional limbo. After our friends got captured, Draguanus took over a planet called Puckworld. Led by Canard, the Ducks saved the Trainers and kicked Draguanus' butt off Puckworld. But Draguanus escaped through a dimensional gateway, the teams gave chase, but Canard was caught by an Electro magnetic worm, before disappearing he gave Wildwing the Mask like Jeff gave the Cap to Sara._

_Phil is still at the police station for questions & answer, he's talking on his cell phone to someone._

Phil: Yeah, I'm helpin' the cops crack a tough case. I live on the edge, sweetheart. So when I'm done, what do you say, little dinner, dancin', you & me… What? Hello? You're lost, toots.

_Puts his phone away._

Phil: Sorry Klegghorn, where was I?

Klegghorn: The Ducks & Trainers just arrived on Earth. And I'm warning you, Phil, this story of yours better start making sense.

Phil: What's not to make sense? It's just like what Rika said, they followed Draguanus through a dimensional gateway and landed here; in beautiful downtown Anaheim.

_Flashback, it's me, Sara Cicero again, me, my kid sister Eilony, my pal Josh, our Poke-buddies & a team of ducks arrived on Earth._

Duke: "Welcome to Anaheem, home of the Mighty Frogs"?

Josh: It's Anaheim, don't you know how to read?

Duke: Hey, gimme a break, kiddo, I've never been here before.

Wildwing: Kinda looks like Puckworld.

Mallory: Yeah, with better weather.

Sara: Looks a lot like the Pokeworld, (sniffs) only smells better.

Tanya: Impossible. We aren't even in our own universe. For all we know, this world may have giant snails with hundreds of eyes or primitive barbarians.

_Nosedive looked behind a bush and saw a mall._

Nosedive: Yeah, primitive huh? I'd say we're talkin' serious civilization, kiddies.

Sara: Hmm, I think I've heard about a planet like this.

Wildwing: Yeah?

Charmander: Char, char.

Sara: My granddad used to tell me stories of other planets when I was a kid, he said this one's called Earth. Its people look like me & my fellow Trainers, only they have 4 fingers instead of 3.

Nosedive: 5 digits? Ooh, freak show.

Eilony: (Giggles) That's funny, N.D.

Nosedive: N.D.? I've been called Dive, but no one's called me N.D. before.

Eilony: Sorry.

Nosedive: No-no-no, it's all right, I like it.

Sara: And this planet doesn't have Pokemon.

Josh: No Pokemon? Screw this planet, I'm going home!

Tanya: Josh, you don't know how to get home.

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur.

Sara: I think Bulbasaur's agreein' with her.

Josh: Traitor.

Bulbasaur: (Rolls eyes knowing Josh is bluffing)

Josh: Sara, how old did you say you were?

Sara: I didn't, but I'm 12.

Josh: Oh. Yeah well, I'm 13, and I say we should just find a cave & hide.

Wildwing: (Scoffs) We're checkin' this planet out.

_I went to Eilony and crouched down._

Sara: Hey El, piggyback ride?

Eilony: You bet.

Squirtle: Squirtle!

_I had Charmander on my head, and Eilony got on my back with Squirtle on hers._

Sara: Oof!

Duke: Sure you're not overloaded, sweetheart?

Sara: I'm sure, I give my sister piggybacks all the time. (grunts, gets up) Without Pokemon.

Mallory: Hold on.

_She took Charmander off my head and into her wings._

Mallory: You can carry your sister and I'll carry Charmander.

Sara: Charmander only likes me and toasts anyone who… huh?

_I notice her petting Charmander and him being Mr. Cuddly._

Mallory: (Laughing)

Charmander: Char, Charmander, Char.

Sara: (Growls)

Josh: (Snickering)

Sara: Shut up, Josh. Squirtle, you're a big boy, you can walk.

_He got off, and shot water in my face._

Sara: (Moans)

_(Puck swoops by) The Raptor was in the mountains, but the cloaking wasn't working._

Draguanus: (Roars) Even the cloaking is malfunctioning, doesn't anything on this blasted ship work?

Siege: The sensors shows signs of the Ducks & Trainers, Lord Draguanus.

Draguanus: What? Wraith, Chameleon, bring the Bulerium Crystals, the Ducks & Trainers must be searching for us.

_(Puck shoots by) We were at the Mall browsing._

Tanya: Ya know, this planet might not be so bad.

Mallory: I wouldn't be too sure 'til we've done a shop-to-shop search mission.

Nosedive: I'm with ya, Mal. Hey, let's definitely scope out that comic store.

_I was getting exhausted from carrying Eilony._

Sara: (Panting) All right, last stop. Everyone off, no pushing, please.

_She got off, I put my hand on my back because of soreness._

Sara: (Exhales)

_Mallory put Charmander down._

Charmander: Char, char.

_Me, Mallory, N.D. (what my fellow Trainers & I call Nosedive), Eilony & our Pokemon entered the comic store. The clerks; Thrash & Mookie saw us._

Nosedive: Yo Earth things, excuse me.

Clerks: Aah!

Thrash: What are you, man, some kind of mutants?

Mallory: No, we're just ducks & kids from another universe.

Mookie: Alien talking ducks & alien kids with totally bizarre creatures? (looks at Thrash) Cool.

Thrash: Are you like the first invasion that's gonna, like, take over the world?

Nosedive: Negative hammer, we just wanna, ya know, check out some comics.

_The other Ducks, Josh & Bulbasaur came in._

Thrash: Friends of ours?

Nosedive: Yeah, my posse. I'm pretty much the brains of the operation.

Tanya: Careful, that could be a high power disintegrator.

_Wildwing had a squirt gun and pulled the trigger, shot Grin in the face with water._

Wildwing: (Scoffs) They must have some interesting wars on this planet.

Josh: Actually Double-W, that's a toy.

Nosedive: If you ask me, man, this place has all the necessities of life.

Wildwing: Well, yeah, but, does it have hockey?

Tanya: Well, they must, I mean, doesn't everybody?

Wildwing: Look we're stranded here, we don't know where Draguanus is. We gotta play hockey to keep our edge.

Josh: Me, Sara & El can be a music group.

Sara: Yeah, I always wanted to be in a rock 'n' roll band.

Thrash: You guys into hockey & music? Well then, follow me, my feathered & un-feathered dudes & dudettes.

_We followed him to the back door where he showed us the Arrowhead Pond._

Thrash: The Arrowhead Pond, best hockey rink & place to have concerts in the world, also the emptiest.

Wildwing: Come on, let's check it out.

_We went over to the Pond, where we met Phil Pomfeather sitting around looking at papers._

Phil (VO): And that's how I first met the Mighty Ducks & Pokemon Trainers. 'Course I was very cool about it.

_(Yeah right) He saw us and totally freaked out!_

Phil: Aah! (gets back up) Don't do that. The amusement park's across the freeway, fellas.

Josh: Amusement park? That's where I'll be.

_Just when he was going to walk off, Bulbasaur used Vine Whip to grab him._

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur.

Sara: Oh, no you don't, Josh-miester. It was your idea for the music group.

Josh: Aw…

Wildwing: We're here to play hockey.

Sara: And we're here to play music.

Charmander: Char.

Phil: Why not? I don't have enough aggravation in my life.

_He brought us inside, the Ducks started putting on hockey jerseys._

Phil: See, my boss stiffed me, moved the whole team to Piscataway, New Jersey. If I don't get a new team soon, the city will tear this place down and I'll be out on the streets.

Wildwing: Well, sorry to hear that, Phil. Now can we play some hockey?

Phil: Oh sure, 'course you'll have to get past them first…

_Showed a team of evil looking dudes._

Phil: The Destroyers, worst goons in hockey, they've been kicked out of every league.

_The Ducks got to play hockey, but started getting beat up! One hit Duke against the boards._

Duke: Hey, don't you have any rules on this planet?

_Another guy moved the net Wildwing was guarding. The others went to him._

Mallory: This isn't hockey, it's a demolition derby.

Nosedive: I say we give these creeps some mega-payback.

Wildwing: I'm with you, little brother, but we'll do it by the book.

_Meanwhile, my fellow Trainers & I were done tuning some interments we found in the storage closet; an electric guitar, electric keyboard piano & drums set & sticks._

Sara: Now, what song should we do?

Eilony: Got me.

Josh: What about the first theme song from the other Pokemon show that we're kinda a spin-off of?

Sara: Sure, I know all the lines by heart. Now, I want the guitar.

Eilony: Dibs on the keyboard.

Josh: I guess I'm stuck with the drums.

_While the Ducks played hockey better, my fellow Trainers & I played the Pokemon theme._

Sara (singing): I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train 'em is my cause…

_While we continue playing, Phil signed us a contract._

Phil (VO): _I soon realized I had a gold mine; hockey playing alien ducks & rock playing alien kids who train Pocket Monsters._

_(Trainers playing "2.B.A. Master")_

Phil (VO): _In a week, the Ducks were the biggest team in the league and a Pokemon Trainers CD was recorded._

_The Ducks win a hockey game in better looking jerseys and we do a concert with cooler-looking instruments._

Announcer: Let's hear it for those beings from different worlds…

_(Trainers playing "Viridian City")_

_Guys redid billboard so it said "Welcome to Anaheim, home of the Mighty Ducks & Pokemon Trainers."_

Announcer: The Mighty Ducks & Pokemon Trainers of Anaheim!

Phil (VO): _Unfortunately, their contracts allowed them to use the profits to build a headquarters underneath the Pond. My lawyer missed that one._

_Wildwing was handing out weapons to the Ducks._

Wildwing: Puck bazookas, Puck cannons & ice shields. Now we're ready for anything Draguanus can throw at us.

_The Trainers & I were counting our Pokemon & crests._

Sara: Let's see, I have Charmander, Ekans, Onix, Hypno, Mr. Mime & Farfetch'd. Along with the Crest of Loyalty.

Eilony: For me it's Squirtle, Butterfree, Gloom, Parasect, Staryu & Ditto. Also the Crest of Love.

Josh: And I got Bulbasaur, Golbat, Geodude, Hitmonchan, Koffing & Pinsir. Last but not least, the Crests of Sincerity & Kindness.

Sara: We're also ready for Draguanus.

Nosedive: You guys only have 6 Pokemon each?

Josh: Well, a Trainer can only carry 6 Pokemon at a time, including ones who don't stay in their Poke balls. And the Crests are symbols of our best trait or traits in my case.

Wildwing: Tanya, we need a master computer to help us search for Draguanus.

Tanya: I could whip one up, but it'll take time, with this planet's technology, maybe a couple years.

Wildwing: We're not waitin' for her, we're gonna style in our new ride.

Phil: Hey, you guys can't run off in the middle of the night, you got that dog food endorsement tomorrow!

_Too late, we were already gone._

Phil: I had to hire a team of ducks & kids! Next time wombats, they're easier to train.

_(Poke ball swoops by) The Ducks, Trainers & I were in our ground vehicle, the Migrator._

Wildwing: Controlling batteries to power.

_It came up from under the ice._

Wildwing: Set torque for maximum traction.

Nosedive: That's a roger.

_We set off in the Migrator through a tunnel._

Wildwing: Turn launching speed.

Duke: Turbine to full power.

_We came out from under a sign._

Wildwing: We're gonna find that Saurian sleaze-bucket, and take him down.

Nosedive: Ducks Rock!

_Back to reality._

Phil: Later I realized it'd be a sweet publicity gimmick; hockey players & rock stars by day, crime fightin' combo by night.

Klegghorn: Fascinating. By the way, Mr. Spock called, he wants his phaser back!

Phil: Well, I told 'em it was a bad idea.

_Flashback, we were driving around in Anaheim, searching for Draguanus._

Wildwing: Anything on the sensors, Dive?

Nosedive: A big zip-a-di-do-da, bro.

_We continued going on. Meanwhile, some bikers were bothering some people._

Woman: Aah! Oh!

Bikers: (Cackling)

_We drove past them, but Duke & Josh wanted to save them._

Duke: Man, those people are in trouble, we gotta help 'em.

Josh: Yeah, we can't just leave 'em.

Wildwing: No! Finding Draguanus is our first priority.

Nosedive: Besides, why should we get involved with the Earth humans' problems?

Duke: Hey, I've been on the wrong side of the law.

Josh: Ditto, I gotta make up for what I did in the past.

Bulbasaur: Bulba.

Duke: Besides, if we don't fight evil wherever we find it, we're no better than Draguanus himself.

Wildwing: He's right. Let's move.

_He turned the Migrator around, the bikers had the people cornered._

Lead Biker: This is our turf, you cross us, you're gonna pay.

Nosedive: Hey, you guys have easy credit with low down payment?

_The Bikers noticed the Mighty Ducks (all but Tanya) & us, the Pokemon Trainers._

Wildwing: Why don't you hogheads mess with us instead?

Lead Biker: Nice mask. Who the heck are you weirdoes?

Mallory: Don't you guys ever watch hockey?

Eilony: Or listen to music?

Lead Biker: Nah. But we'll rock you turkeys & little runts on ice.

Duke: Hey, that's ducks, you cretins.

Sara: And nobody but nobody calls me "Little".

_We started fighting the crooks as the people ran off._

Sara: Charmander, Flame-thrower attack!

Charmander: Char!

_Charmander used Flame-thrower on one guy._

Guy: Yeow! Oh! Oh! Hot!

Eilony: Squirtle, Water Gun!

_Squirtle fired a blast of water from his mouth at another._

Josh: Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!

_Bulbasaur shot sharp leaves from his bulb at another dude._

All: (Shouting)

_Grin threw all the bikers in a dumpster._

Wildwing: That's where trash like you belongs.

_We went back in the Migrator._

Wildwing: There isn't a trace of Draguanus anywhere.

_We then heard the bank alarm._

Duke: I'd say somebody just blew the volt in that bank.

Wildwing: And I suppose you & Josh want us to stop 'em.

Josh: Well, duh.

_We turned around to the bank._

Wildwing: We'd better put the Migrator into battle mode.

_He pressed the buttons and the Migrator switched to battle mode. 2 ninjas; big dude & short dude blew up the volt in the bank._

Short dude: The super laser works.

_They went in and saw all the money & gold bars._

Short dude: All that money is ours, and no one's gonna stop us.

_Just then, we showed up, N.D. poked his head out the top._

Nosedive: Guess again, nin-jerks!

_The short dude fired the laser at him, N.D. ducked, Duke went up in his place._

Duke: I'll handle these rookies.

_He fired his grappling hook at the ceiling and swung over, he sliced the laser with his sword._

Ninjas: Aah!

_The laser blew up, Josh & Bulbasaur went out._

Josh: Now it's our turn. Pinsir, I choose you!

_He brought out Pinsir as me, Eilony & the others came out._

Sara: Mr. Mime, go!

Eilony: Staryu, you're up!

_We brought out my Mr. Mime & Eilony's Staryu._

Sara: Mr. Mime, Psychic attack!

Eilony: Staryu, Tackle attack!

Josh: Pinsir, Seismic Toss attack!

Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime!

Staryu: Hyah!

_Mr. Mime used telekinesis to lift them as Staryu Tackled & Pinsir tossed them real hard, the short ninja faced Mallory._

Short Ninja: No freak's gonna beat me.

Mallory: Freak?! I don't think so. Hyah!

_She kicked him kung-fu style._

Mallory: I like to think of myself as daringly different.

_Big dude faced Grin, he punched him, but it didn't bother Grin._

Grin: You wouldn't want to disturb my inner tranquility, would you?

_He just flicked the guy on the nose and rammed him into a flowerpot. Grin bowed._

Wildwing: Let's deposit these creeps in here.

_We threw the tied up ninjas in the volt, N.D. went up._

Nosedive: Listen up, bad boys, there's a new sheriff in town and he's wearin' feathers.

_(Puck swoops by) We went back to the Pond._

Phil (VO): It was true, Draguanus wasn't the only foe the Ducks & Trainers would be facing. They were becoming crime-fighters in a major way.

_Phil was walking around._

Phil: There's gotta be someway I can make this pay.

_We came back._

Phil: I know! Official Mighty Ducks & Pokemon Trainers headquarters tour, $10 ahead.

_Duke put his hand on Phil's shoulder._

Duke: You lead a very rich fantasy life, Phil.

Josh: (Snorts, rolls eyes)

_We saw our mega computer all finished._

Nosedive: Whoa, awesome mainframe, Tanya.

Tanya: I found this chain of stores called 'Lectric Land, it's fabulous. They've got everything.

_We came up, Tanya turned to the mega computer._

Tanya: I'm calling it "Drake One", we can use it to search for Draguanus anytime we want, like now even…

_(Alarm sounding)_

Sara: What is it?

Charmander: Charmander, Char!

Tanya: We got intruders!

Josh: I thought the headquarters was secret.

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!

Wildwing: Well, all we know is they'll come through that door in 3 seconds.

_In 3 seconds, 2 ten-year-olds come in: one was a duck who looked like a younger version of Mallory & the other was a chubby kid._

Wildwing: Huh?

Sara: Cool it, guys, it's just a couple of kids.

Duke: But how'd they find this place?

Duck: I have ways. I'm really sorry if we're intruding.

Josh: Nah, it's all right. I'm an easy-goin' guy.

Duck: Well, I'm Gosalyn Mallard, that's my pal Louie Anderson.

Louie: (Waves)

Gosalyn: He's been real quiet since he moved to Anaheim 2 weeks ago.

Josh: There, there. (pats Louie's back)

Duke: Gosalyn, you're not from Puckworld, are you?

Gosalyn: No.

Sara: I heard of places with ducks like her, the places are called Duckburg & St. Canard.

Gosalyn: Yep, can't miss 'em. I'm from St. Canard. Anyway, we're mega-fans, have your CD & taped all your games.

Mallory: Nice, our adoring fans.

_Squirtle was looking at Mallory & Gosalyn, turning his head back & forth._

Squirtle: Squirtle? Squirtle? Squirtle? Squirtle!

_He fell over with spiral eyes._

Squirtle (dizzily): Squirtle.

Eilony: What is it, Squirtle?

_She scooped him up._

Squirtle (pointing at Gosalyn): Squirtle-Squirtle, Squirtle.

Sara: Huh?

_Me, Eilony & Josh looked at Gosalyn, our eyes widened._

All: Whaa!

Josh: She looks like Mallory!

Mallory: You're right, she looks a lot like me.

Gosalyn: Freaky.

Wildwing: Hmm. Well, I wouldn't give for a used puck bag for finding Draguanus.

Duke: Wildwing, it's time you put that mask on and started acting like a leader.

Wildwing: Just keeping it 'til we find Canard.

_He remembered with Canard._

Wildwing: Canard, Canard! What're you doin'?

Canard: Take it, Wildwing, take it. Aah!

Wildwing: Canard!

Duke (VO): He gave you the Mask for a reason…

_Came back to Duke's face._

Duke: He wanted you to lead us.

Wildwing: Look, I'm not cut out to be a leader, it's too much responsibility.

Sara: Hey, look who's talkin', I can't be a leader, I'm only 12.

_Charmander leaped on my shoulder._

Charmander: Charmander, Char.

Sara: Huh? Well, Jeff was a week older than me.

Wildwing: Jeff put you in charge & Canard put me in charge.

Sara: We're both uncomfortable with leadership.

Josh: But I know you guys won't be jerks like my gang leader.

_Just after Phil walked in, Drake-One's alarm sounded off again._

Sara: What is it this time?

Tanya: Drake One is picking up signs of energy outside the city, it's really… big. Wildwing, it could be the Raptor's drive system.

Wildwing: If you're right, then we've found Draguanus.

Sara: Gosalyn & Louie, you guys come too, can't leave ya here.

Gosalyn: O.K. Let's go, Louie. (grabs Louie by the hand)

Louie: Whoa!

_We ran off with Gosalyn & Louie._

Phil: Boobies, there's more important things than fighting evil, like personal appearances, promotion schemes, all kinds of…

Wildwing: Oh, you don't think this is important, Phil?

Phil: Uh-huh.

_Wildwing grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the elevator._

Wildwing: See for yourself.

Phil: It's O.K., babes, I believe you! Listen, I gotta sue someone tomorrow morning. C'mon!

_Too late, we were already in the Aerowing upside down._

Wildwing: Commence launch sequence.

_Tanya threw the switches, buzzer sounded off and the roof of the Pond started opening up._

Tanya: Launch sequence engaged.

_Duke pushed the pedal thing, as the ice opened and Aerowing turned right-side up._

Phil: Oh guys, I don't feel too good.

_The Aerowing got into launch position._

Phil: Hey, we can make Mighty Ducks & Pokemon airsick bags.

Wildwing: Full power to thrusters!

Nosedive: Bustin' thrusters!

_N.D. pushed the button, and the Aerowing took off. (puck shoots by) We landed the Aerowing in the woods, some of us went out._

Tanya: This is the source of the energy readings.

Phil (sarcastically): Yeah right, this place is just crawlin' with evil.

_A squirrel just hopped off a log._

Wildwing: (Sighs) It's hopeless, we don't even know if Draguanus is on this planet. We'll never find him.

_Just then, a mountain top changed into the Raptor!_

Mallory: Oh yeah? Looks like he just found us!

Gosalyn: Uh-oh!

_We ran off in the Aerowing. Comes back to reality, Klegghorn eats a pretzel._

Klegghorn: Y'know Phil, I find your story kinda hard to swallow.

Phil: Hey, would I lie to you?

Klegghorn (finishes pretzel): Only if there were a profit in it.

Phil: C'mon, work with me here, we're almost at the sixth of shattering finale.

_Flashback, the Raptor was zapping at us, but we ran into the Aerowing and zoomed off._

Phil (VO): _See, there was Draguanus, coming strait at us. I immediately took command of the situation._

_(Sure) Phil was banging on the door in fear._

Phil: Open the door! I wanna go home!

_He went to Duke, grabbed him by the shoulders._

Phil: We're gonna get a bigger ship, right? Right?

Wildwing: We gotta take control of that ship.

Nosedive: Are you wacked, man? That guys packin' enough heat to charbroil the planet!

Wildwing: And its gateway generator's our only ticket home.

_The Raptor continued chasing the Aerowing, Draguanus saw us on his big screen._

Draguanus: (Evil chuckling) Destroy them, Siege!

_Siege shot lasers at the Aerowing, but it missed!_

Draguanus: Huh?

_The Aerowing's feet landed on the Raptor's back, the Ducks cut a hole in the roof._

Wildwing: Phil, wait here.

Phil: No problem, babe, I'll lock up, right?

Sara: Gosalyn & Louie, you guys wait too!

Gosalyn: Hate to say it, guys, but you sound a bit like my Dad.

_We climbed down ropes and went in._

Wildwing: Tanya, get control of the main power room, Grin, keep her covered. We'll have to get to the cockpit.

Mallory: That would mean engaging Draguanus & his goons.

_They appeared just after she said that._

Mallory: Am I psychic or what?

Siege: So, you want a rematch, eh?

Wraith: This time, there won't be enough left of you to stuff a pillow.

_He hurled a fireball at us, but Duke hit it back with his saber and blew up some crates._

Siege: (Yells)

_He was about to squash Wildwing, but he threw him back, Duke & Wraith were battling._

Nosedive: That does it, these jerk are off our Christmas card list.

_Gosalyn & Louie were at the hole we came through._

Gosalyn: Let's go, Louie!

Louie: (Whimpers)

Gosalyn: I know you've been really shy & quiet since you moved to Anaheim, but you gotta help our new friends out, please?

_After a few seconds of thinking about it…_

Louie: O.K.

Gosalyn: That's my new bud.

_They jumped down into the ship to help us._

Sara: Gosalyn, Louie, what are you guys doin' here?

Gosalyn: Never mind us…

Louie: Look out!

_We dodged Wraith's fireball in time, but Siege was about to pulverize me!_

Gosalyn: Lou, tuck & roll!

Louie: Oh boy.

_Louie curled into a ball and Gosalyn kicked him, making him roll like a bowling ball and knocked over Siege._

Siege: Oof!

_Louie uncurled himself & lay on his back. Gosalyn literally stepped over Siege's face, her sneaker got on his lips!_

Siege: Bah! (spits)

_She helped Louie up to his feet, he rubbed his butt._

Gosalyn: You O.K., Lou-man?

Louie: I've been better.

_Chameleon turned into the hunky, muscle dude again._

Mallory: Hyah!

_But Mallory threw him over her, slammed him into Wraith. Siege got back up._

Siege: Rah!

Draguanus: Enough!

_Draguanus appeared!_

Gosalyn: Who's that guy?

Sara: Evil Saurian dude Draguanus.

Draguanus: You 3 take the controls, I'll handle these pests.

Duke: Not without a fight, Draguanus.

Draguanus: Don't be so sure…

_He used the laser wrist blaster to make a stack of barrels cover the others._

Draguanus: Now, for you 3.

Sara: Charmander, Ember attack!

Charmander: Char!

_He span making little flames go everywhere, Draguanus dodged._

Draguanus: You won't even know what hit you.

_Just when Wildwing tried to Tackle him with his Ice Shield, Draguanus became invisible._

Draguanus: (Laughing evilly)

_He stepped on a barrel and crushed it, he then lifted Wildwing by the back of his armor collar._

Wildwing: (Grunting)

Sara: Wildwing, hang on!

_Draguanus hit him, knocking him into me & Charmander. Meanwhile, Grin & Tanya went to the main power room, where they found the Bulerium Crystals._

Grin: Not meditation crystals, I assume.

Tanya: Bulerium power crystals, very rare. This comes for the ship's main orthodox.

Grin (un-thrilled tone): Right.

_Me & Wildwing were still fighting the invisible Draguanus._

Wildwing: You can't hind, Draguanus, you're gonna lose!

Sara: Yeah!

_He hit us both knocking us down._

Draguanus: How? Your leaders are gone, and you're both poor substitutes.

Wildwing: I'll find Canard, whatever it takes!

Sara: And I'll continue looking for Jeff, no matter what!

Draguanus: You pathetic fools. (laughing)

Both: (Grunts)

Charmander: Char!

_He threw us against the wall._

Draguanus: You'll never see your friends again. (laughing continues)

Wildwing: No, I don't believe you.

Sara: Me neither, laughing boy.

_The others got out from under the barrels._

Draguanus: (Laughing continues) Deal with it, duck-boy & tie-dyed runt, Canard & Jeff are both trapped for all eternity in dimensional limbo. Along with the Mask & Cap.

_Wildwing remembers Canard giving him the Mask._

Canard: _Take it, Wildwing! Aah!_

Wildwing: _Canard!_

_I also remember when Jeff gave me the Cap._

Jeff: _Take it, Sara! Aah!_

Treecko: _Tree!_

Sara: _Jeff, Treecko!_

_Double-screen of Canard looking at Wildwing & Jeff at me._

Canard: _Take it, you're team captain now. (echoing)_

Jeff: _Take it, you're team leader now. (echoing)_

Treecko: _Treecko, Treecko. (echoing)_

_Comes to me & Wildwing, we toke the Mask & Cap out of our bags & put them on._

Both: Wrong, dino-breath.

_Wildwing used the Mask & I used the Cap to see Draguanus, I held onto him as Wildwing crushed the devise._

Draguanus: What? No!

_Draguanus became visible, Wildwing pinned him down as Charmander jumped in front of me._

Sara: Go, Charmander! Flame-thrower attack!

Charmander: Char!

_Charmander used Flame-thrower on Draguanus' face._

Siege (over P.A.): _The city's in range, my lord, we're ready to commence bombardment._

Tanya: We gotta shut down the engines now!

_Grin went over to the crystals._

Grin: The smallest pebble may divert the mightiest river.

Tanya: Grin, no!

_He punched the crystals, they blew up. Wildwing & I were still fighting Draguanus._

Sara: Charmander, Dragon Breath!

Charmander: Char!

_He breathed green smog at the Overlord, Tanya & Grin came back._

Tanya: Guys, you're not gonna believe this.

Mallory: Oh, now what?

Tanya: Well, it seems we're sorta, gonna crash.

Wildwing: What?

Tanya: Uh, we kinda destroyed the engines with a little miscalculation.

Nosedive: Aw man, somebody give me a doughnut, does she always have to blow somethin' up?

_Josh looked behind him and saw me still fighting Draguanus._

Josh: Sara, Charmander, the ship's gonna crash!

Sara: Just a sec. Charmander, finish him with Fire Blast!

Charmander: CHAR!!!

_He shot a cross-shaped flame at Draguanus pushing him._

Draguanus: (Groans)

_He activated his teleporter and went to the cockpit._

Sara: Let's move, Charmander!

Charmander: Char!

_We got back in the Aerowing, and saw the Raptor diving._

Duke: It's headin' straight for the city!

_The Raptor landed and switched to auxiliary power._

Mallory: What happened?

Tanya: They must've switch to auxiliary power.

Wildwing: Then we've gotta search for them.

Tanya: Sorry Wildwing, we're almost out of fuel, like none, almost.

Duke: We'll find 'em again, 'cause now, we have a leader.

_The Ducks gathered around Wildwing._

Mallory: And a real team captain.

Nosedive: That's my bro.

Grin: You can do it.

Tanya: Absolutely.

_The Trainers, Gosalyn & Louie did the same with me._

Josh: Each team has a new leader.

Gosalyn: Yeah, good work, Sara.

Eilony: That's my sis.

Louie: You rock.

Gosalyn & Louie: Huh?

_They noticed 2 balls of light float in their hand and turned into Poke coms, Gosalyn received blue & Louie got silver._

Josh: Poke coms?

Gosalyn: With the symbols of friendship & reliability.

Louie: Neat.

_They opened to reveal a Piplup & Turtwig, and they got five normal Poke balls too._

Piplup: Piplup-Piplup.

Turtwig: Turtwig.

Sara: A Piplup & Turtwig.

_My Poke com started acting up, I took it out, it became a Pokedex._

Poke com: _Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon; Lives along shores in northern countries. Its thick down guards it from cold._

_The same thing happened with Josh's green/rose Poke com._

Poke com: _Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon; Made from soil, the shell on its back hardens when it drinks water. It lives along lakes._

Gosalyn: Wow, me & Louie became Trainers. I've got Piplup.

Louie: Yeah. And I have Turtwig.

_N.D. crouched to Turtwig, and scratched his head._

Nosedive: And these little guys are so cute.

_But Turtwig bit N.D.!_

Nosedive: Ow! Mmm… (suck on hand)

_Turtwig went to Louie and stroked his head against his leg._

Turtwig: (Cooing)

Gosalyn: I guess he doesn't like strangers.

Eilony: You O.K., N.D.?

Nosedive: I've been better.

Josh: Gos, Lou, welcome to the team.

Sara: How'd ya like to work the cool effects for the concerts?

Both: You got a deal.

_I shook hands with them as Charmander did the same with Piplup & Turtwig, Phil was crying over this._

Phil: (Weeping, blows nose)

_Comes back to reality, Phil & Klegghorn are in the backseat of his car with Klegghorn's partner driving._

Phil: So, what'd ya think?

Klegghorn: Well, I have to admit… That is the biggest load of horse radish I ever heard in my life! Those ducks should be using you for a hockey puck and the kids should train their Pokemon on you! If there were evil aliens workin' outside my presence, don't you think I'd know it?! What kind of idiot do you take me for?!

_They drive past a building, and turns out to be the Raptor! Because the Chameleon's leaning on a button._

Draguanus: You pea-brain! (hits Chameleon in the face) I told you never to press that button!

Chameleon: (Morphs into Curly) I'm sorry, Moe, I'm a victim of circumstances. Yea-yeah, ruff-ruff.

_Raptor goes back to a building, Draguanus sits in his thrown._

Draguanus: We can't go on like this forever, limping from one hiding place to another on impulse power.

Siege: Sooner or later, the Ducks & Trainers will spot us with the Mask & Cap.

Wraith: As long as the Mighty Ducks & Pokemon Trainers stand in our way, I fear the worst.

Draguanus: They won't be for long. One day soon, I'll pick my teeth with the wishbones of the meddling mallards. Oh-ho-ho, watch me.

Siege: Uh boss?

Draguanus: What now?

Siege: The twerps are gonna sic their Pokemon on us.

Wraith: Especially that Charmander.

Draguanus: Ooh, that Charmander giving me second degree burns, right through my thick armor & scales.

Goons: Eww…

Draguanus: Hmm, I've never seen a Pokemon have that type of power: first he destroyed my Pokeworld Master Tower by himself, then my second degree burns… he must be extremely rare.

Chameleon: So boss, what's the plan?

Draguanus: You 3 are going to try stealing him, and I'll stroke him in my lap. (evil chuckle)

_Meanwhile, Phil comes back to the Pond, we're all in the Ready Room._

Wildwing: You told Klegghorn everything, Phil?

Phil: Hey, what could I do? The guy was giving me the 3rd degree.

Nosedive: Yeah, nice goin' dipstick, you just blew our secret headquarters.

Mallory: Yeah, and Klegghorn will probably tell a lot of other people about us.

Gosalyn: Tattletale.

Piplup: Piplup-Piplup.

Phil: Besides, it's better if the world knows you're superheroes.

Wildwing: It is?

Sara & Charmander: Huh?

Phil: Well sure, think of all the merchandising; comics, action figures, breakfast cereal, video games & hey, even a cartoon show.

Grin: Bad karma.

Nosedive: It'll never happen.

Josh: No way, man.

Phil: Oh come on, guys.

Kari (VO): _I kinda like the cartoon show idea, but I hope the Trainers & Ducks find out about Draguanus wanting Charmander, tune into the next "Mighty Ducks"/"Pokemon: the Chosen Trainers"._

The End.

Based on a true episode.

Next episode, "Burning Fire Light".


	3. Chapter 3

Burning Fire Light.

(Continues from "First Face-off/Showdown Part 2")

Written by Indigo Dragoness.

Rika (VO): _Phil continued his story about how the Ducks & Trainers came to Earth and became an NHL team & a music group. After saving the bank & some people, they met Gosalyn Mallard & Louie Anderson as their adoring public, and were interrupted by Draggy. Sara & Wildwing put on the Mask & Cap, fought Draguanus, and Gosalyn & Louie became Chosen Trainers. Klegghorn didn't believe Phil though. Meanwhile, Ol' Lizard Lips declared that Sara's Charmander is more powerful than he thought, and he told his goons to steal him!_

Sara Cicero back, me & my Pokemon Buddy Charmander are in my room thinking about our day off tomorrow by going to the Mall.

Sara: Man, tomorrow's the day off, buddy.

Charmander: Char.

Sara: We can go anywhere we want at the Mall.

Charmander: Char-char.

Sara: First, drop my bed sheets to the cleaners, then go to the crystal store & CD place.

Charmander: (Nods)

(Knock at door)

Sara: Come in.

Duke comes in.

Duke: Hey Sara, Charmander.

Sara: Yo.

Charmander: Char-char.

Duke: Sara, could you do me a favor and drop my away jersey at the cleaners tomorrow?

Sara Oh yeah, sure.

Duke: Thanks.

He leaves, I lie back on my bed with Charmander on my stomach.

Sara: Man, I have another thing to drop off at the cleaners.

Charmander: Charmander, Char.

Sara: I'm going to bed.

_Charmander gets into his bed basket._

Sara: Night Charmander.

Charmander: Char-char.

_We get to sleep. (puck swoops by) The next day, me & Charmander are at the Mall, we stop at the cleaners first to drop off the jersey._

Guy: Should be done in 20 minutes or more.

Sara: Sure thing.

_I go out the door with Charmander on my shoulder._

Sara: We got 20 minutes for the…

People: (Screaming)

Sara: (Gasps)

_I see Draguanus' goons disturbing the peace._

Sara: It's Siege, Wraith & the Chameleon, time for a quick change.

_I take out my Poke com & press the button, it turns my casual wear to my Trainer gear._

Sara: Don't worry, good people, I've got everything under control! C'mon, Charmander.

Charmander: Char-char.

_We run to Siege, Wraith & the Chameleon._

Sara: Stop right there, Jerkasaurs.

Siege: All right, kid, surrender the Charmander.

Sara: Hey man, no way, he belongs to me, go get your own.

Wraith: Oh, we can't do that. Mostly because the only Charmander we want is that one.

_Points his staff at Charmander by my feet._

Sara: Why are you after mine?

Chameleon: Here's the deal.

_He morphs into a movie director._

Chameleon: Listen to this, babe.

_I cringe after he puts his arm around my shoulder and I take it off._

Chameleon: Last time, you & Wildwing realized you 2 were perfect as leaders, and Charmander used Fire Blast on Draguanus. After he healed second degree burns, he found out your Pokemon has such fantastic power.

Sara: My Charmander's really that special?

Wraith: In a word; exactly. Now, enough guessing games and hand over the Pokemon.

Sara: You'll have to get past me, buster. Ekans, go!

_I take out one of my Poke balls, throw it and release my Ekans._

Ekans: Ekans.

Sara: Ekans, Poison Sting!

Ekans: Ek!

_She shoots poisonous barbs on the Saurians._

Siege: Oh yeah? Ha!

_He swings his club-like tail at her._

Ekans: Aah!

Sara: Whoa! Ekans, return now!

_I return Ekans to the Poke ball._

Wraith: Ooh, take that!

_He starts throwing fireballs at us._

Sara: Whoa!

Charmander: Char!

_Siege stops him._

Siege: You pea-brain, the boss wants Charmander unharmed!

Wraith: I never get to have any fun.

Chameleon: Yipe! (morphs into Curly) Hey, they're gettin' away!

_They see us running off._

Siege: Destroy the twerp!

Wraith: But grab the little lizard.

_(Poke ball swoops by) I run into my friend/fellow Trainer; Louie & his Turtwig in-front of the donut shop._

Sara: Hey Louie.

Louie: Hey Sara, what's up?

Sara: Draguanus' goons said that Charmander's really powerful and Ol' Lizard Lips wants to steal him in order for world domination.

Louie: Uh-oh.

Turtwig: Turtwig.

Charmander: Char-char.

Louie: We can't let them take him.

Sara: Exactly.

Charmander: Charmander, Char.

_Louie uses his Poke com to switch to his Trainer gear._ _(puck swoops by) We're at downtown Anaheim, I'm scanning with the Cap._

Sara: The coast is clear.

Louie: I'm getting bad vibes.

Turtwig: Turt.

Charmander: Charmander.

_We try and get back to the Pond, but Wraith & Siege appear!_

Trainers: (Gasps)

Siege: I just love a wild goose chase.

_Louie flips through his Pokemon player's guide for a good Turtwig attack._

Louie: Yes. Turtwig, Razor Leaf!

Turtwig: Turt!

_He spins the leaf on his around and sprays sharp leaves at the Saurians._

Both: Aah!

Charmander: Char.

Turtwig: Turtwig.

Louie: Now's our chance!

Sara: Let's go!

_We go in the building and to the elevator._

Sara: Dude, fourth floor.

_He takes me, Louie & our Pokemon to top floor!_

Louie: Uh, this is the top floor.

Guy: Hey, look on the bright side… (morphs back to Chameleon) Better view.

Trainers: (Gasping)

_He snatches Charmander._

Chameleon: Gotcha!

Charmander: Char!

_Charmander uses his tail flame to burn Chameleon's hand._

Chameleon: Ah-ah-ah, ow! Ow! (lets Charmander go, blows on hand)

Louie: Turtwig, Tackle.

_Turtwig starts Tackling Chameleon._

Chameleon: Ah! Oh! Eh! Ow! Aye! (throws Turtwig off)

_He blasts the buttons and teleports out._

Sara: He destroyed the buttons.

Louie: That little creep.

_We come out of the elevator and into the room, there's no one here on the count of they're getting it repainted._

Sara: (Sighs) Now what?

Charmander: Char-char.

Louie: We can't go out there, 'cause the creepasauri will stop at nothing to steal Charmander for Draguanus.

Turtwig: Turtwig.

Sara: Yeah.

_I lean against the window, but there's no glass!_

Sara: WHOA!!

_I almost fall out, but Louie, Charmander & Turtwig grab me in time._

Sara: Whew, thanks guys.

Louie: Don't mention it. I think we're 10 stories up.

Sara: Now, how are we gonna get outta here without the creepasuari seeing us.

Wraith: Too late.

_Wraith & Siege appear._

Charmander: Char!

Sara: Dirtbags, you leave Charmander alone.

Wraith: But in a few minutes, he'll be Draguanus'.

Siege: So, give him.

Sara: No way, man.

Siege: I'm gonna get him anyway, ya twerp.

Sara: Oh yeah? Charmander, Ember attack!

Charmander: Char!

_He spins and makes little flames go everywhere._

Louie: Now Turtwig, time for Razor Leaf!

Turtwig: Cha!

_He uses Razor Leaf again._

Siege: Ack!

Turtwig: Turt!

_Chameleon appears behind me._

Chameleon: Yoink!

Charmander: Char!

_He takes Charmander and pushes me out the open window!_

Sara: Aah!

Louie: Sara!

_Luckily, I was able to grab hold of a flagpole and hang._

Louie: (Turns to Saurians, growls)

Wraith: Thank you so much for your Charmander and have a really rotten day.

_They teleport out of there, Louie & Turtwig see me hanging on a flagpole._

Louie: Hang on, Sara!

Turtwig: Turtwig!

Sara: Lou-man, get the Ducks & other Trainers!

Louie: You can count on me! Turtwig, stay and keep an eye on Sara, O.K.?

Turtwig: Turtwig. (salutes)

_Louie runs down the stairs as fast as he could to the Pond._

Sara: Please hurry.

_Sweat pours down my forehead, my heart pounding as I look down and see Anaheim 8 stories below me. I shut my eyes again._

Sara: (Groaning)

_(Puck shoots by) The other Ducks & Trainers are in the Rec. Room; Tanya & Duke read, Josh & Nosedive (ND) are playing video games._

Both: (Grunting)

Bulbasaur: Blulba.

_Mallory, my sister Eilony, Gosalyn & their Poke-Buddies are playing cards._

Gosalyn: Hey, El, got any threes?

Eilony: Go fish.

Squirtle: Squirtle.

_Grin's meditating, Wildwing is just sitting around, minding his own business, until…_

Wildwing: (Gasps) My heart. (thinking): _Weird, my heart's beating really fast and I didn't even do anything._

_Louie comes in, completely exhausted, everyone comes to him._

Louie: (Gasping) Guys! Hey Gos.

Gosalyn: Yo Lou. What's up?

Josh: And why are you so sweaty?

Louie: (Gasping for air)

Mallory: What happened? Where's Sara?

Louie: Sara & I (gasp) were fighting off (gasp) Draguanus' goons (gasp) who were (gasp) trying to steal Charmander. (gasp)

Gosalyn: What? Let me at 'em, Piplup & I'll get those Jerkasaurs.

Louie: But Chameleon (gasp) pushed Sara out (gasp) an open window, (gasp) the Saurian dirtbags (gasp) stole Charmander (gasp) and now Sara's hanging for her life! (groans, collapses)

Phil: Don't just stand there, that kid & Pokemon mean big bucks!

Josh: Phil, Sara's leader, Eilony's last family, and Charmander is Sara's last best friend!

Wildwing: Time for a quick change!

_The Ducks & other Trainers change to Battle & Trainer mode._

Wildwing: Let's move it!

Phil: But what about… me?

_Too late, Grin takes Louie as they already left._

Phil: I had to hire ducks & kids.

_They're in the Aerowing._

Wildwing: Commence launch sequence.

_Tanya throws the switches._

Tanya: Launch sequence engaged.

_Duke pushes the thing, the Aerowing turns right-side up and into launch position._

Wildwing: Full power to thrusters!

_ND pushes a button and they fly off in the Aerowing to save me._

Wildwing (thinking): _Why is my heart still pounding like nuts?_

_(Poke ball swoops by) I'm still hanging, while little Turtwig watches helplessly from the window._

Sara: (thinking): _Charmander, I need you._

_Turtwig jumps out and on top of the pole._

Turtwig: Turtwig!

_He sees the Cap coming off my head, he hangs onto my shirt and gets the Cap in time._

Sara: Good work, little guy.

Turtwig: Turtwig.

_He climbs back on the top of the pole and keeps a lookout._

Turtwig: Turt? Twig!

_He sees the Aerowing, but I'm too afraid to open my eyes._

Josh: Sara! Hang on!

Sara: Easier said than done! The pole's breakin'!

_The pole starts to break while my heart keeps beating faster & faster._

Sara: HELP!!

Duke: Hang on, Sara!

Wildwing (thinking): _Why is my heart pounding while Sara's the one scared half to death?_

_Suddenly, the pole gives, Turtwig & I start falling!_

Both: Aah!

_Extenuation cord shoots out, grabs my foot and Turtwig clinging to my leg._

Sara: (Covers eyes, groaning)

_The guys pull us into the Aerowing, Turtwig lets go._

Josh: Hey Sarey, you can open your eyes.

Sara: Huh?

_I uncover my eyes & open them._

Sara: (Sighs)

Wildwing: See? You're fine.

Sara: Whew, yeah. Huh? Where'd my hat go?

_We notice Turtwig has the Cap in his mouth and hands it to me._

Turtwig: Turt, Turtwig.

Eilony: (Chuckles)

Sara: Heh. Thanks, Turtwig.

_He hands me the Cap, I put it on the way I like wearing it, undo the cord around my foot and get back up. Louie takes Turtwig in his arms._

Duke: Why the heck does Draguanus want Charmander, anyway?

Sara: They said his power is really great, I remember he destroyed the Pokemon World's master tower.

Nosedive: Whoa, heavy.

Sara: And he gave Draguanus second degree burns.

Mallory: Ouch.

Eilony: Sara, I was so afraid you'd get hurt.

Sara: Hey, I was afraid of that too, now I'm afraid Draggy's goons may hurt Charmander.

Wildwing (thinking): _Maybe my heart was beating really fast was 'cause I was afraid too._

_We spot Draguanus' goons invading a steel mill._

Tanya: They're at the local steel mill.

Wildwing: Let's move it!

Sara: Yeah, I've lost a best friend, I'm not gonna lose another.

_(Puck flies by) Siege, Wraith & Chameleon are waiting for us, Charmander's tied & gagged to a chair._

Siege: Are you sure this is going to work?

Chameleon: Of course I'm sure. Have I ever been wrong?

_Wraith hits him on the head with his staff._

Chameleon: Ow!

_Charmander uses his tail flame to free himself from the rope, he scurries past the Saurians and out the door. After untying the bandana, he sees us coming out of the Aerowing._

Charmander: Char!

Sara: Charmander!

_Charmander runs up and leaps into my arms._

Sara: I'm so glad you're all right. I wouldn't lose another best friend for the universe, especially to the Saurian dirt bags.

Grin: Friendship can be the most powerful thing ever.

Turtwig: Turtwig.

Wildwing: Come on.

_We come in, they're waiting for us._

Wildwing: Stop right there, Fossil Faces!

Siege: Hey! How'd Charmander escape?

_Charmander shows them his tail flame._

Chameleon: Oops. Forgot about that.

Wraith: But give him back!

Sara: Over my dead body.

Charmander: Charman.

Wraith: You've come to the right Saurian.

_They start attacking, the Ducks fire pucks at them while Josh, Eilony & I get out a Poke ball._

Sara: Onix, go!

Eilony: Staryu, I choose you!

Josh: Geodude, let's go!

_Our Pokemon come out._

Sara: Onix, Tackle attack!

_Onix uses Tackle on Chameleon._

Chameleon: Aah!

Siege: Take that!

_He hits him with his tail, but seconds later is he hopping around holding his tail in pain._

Siege: (Yelling in pain)

Grin: You're no match for Onix's stone body.

Sara: Rock Throw!

Onix: (Roars)

_Onix throws rocks at them, they're doing their best to dodge._

Josh: Geodude, Seismic Toss!

Geodude: Dude!

_Geodude uses Seismic Toss on Chameleon, throws him against Siege & Wraith._

Chameleon: Boss, little help here.

Gosalyn: Piplup, Ice Beam attack!

_She's about to use Ice Beam, until something melts the beam. We all notice Draguanus._

Draguanus: This wrist laser does come in handy.

Duke: It's Draguanus!

Josh: No, it's Batman!

Sara: Josh-miester, this isn't a good time for sarcasm. Charmander, Fire Spin, full blast!

Charmander: Char!

_He shoots out a fire tornado at the henchman._

All: Aah!

Draguanus: I'll get your Charmander one of these days!

_They all return to the Raptor._

Sara: We did it! All right!

Charmander: Char!

_He jumps on my shoulder, we high five. Josh, Eilony & I return our Pokemon._

Wildwing (thinking): _Maybe that's why my heart was beating the same time as Sara's, we're kinda connected._

Duke: Oh Sara, did you pick up my jersey from the cleaners yet?

Sara: D'ohh!

_We get back in the Aerowing and fly off._

Mighty Ducks: Ducks Rock!

_(Puck swoops by) That night, my fellow Trainers & I watch the Mighty Ducks play against the Boulder Socks from the Jumbo-tron._

Gosalyn: We now know that Draguanus will stop at nothing to steal Charmander.

Sara: Yeah, we're prepared for that.

_We look down and see our Poke-buddies doing their duties as mascots._

Pokemon: (Calling out)

Josh: I suddenly feel we're missing something.

Louie: We could need another new Trainer.

Eilony: Maybe, just maybe.

Sara: But it's not that easy, we can't hold up auditions or anything.

Josh: That's right, 'cause it says in the legend, Mewtwo only chooses those who prove themselves pure of heart.

_The Trainers & I continue watching the Ducks._

Kari (VO): _Least the Ducks & Trainers are gonna protected Charmander from Draguanus, but Louie could be right about needing a new Trainer, wonder who he or she will be. Find out next time on "The Mighty Ducks"/"Pokemon: the Chosen Trainers"._

The End.

Next episode: "Buzz Blitzman: Mighty Duck/Pokemon Trainer!"


	4. Chapter 4

Buzz Blitzman,

Mighty Duck/Pokemon Trainer!

Written by Indigo Dragoness.

Rika (VO):_ While dropping bed sheets & Duke's jersey at the cleaners, Sara came face to face with Draguanus' goons, they told her about Draguanus wanting Charmander. Sara & Louie fought hard, but Chameleon pushed Sara out an open window of a skyscraper and stole Charmander! But luckily, she got saved by Wildwing, the dragon Pokemon reunited with our friends, they fought Draguanus and he declared he'll get Sara's Charmander someday. Sure. Freaky part about that episode was Wildwing's heart was beating the same time as Sara's. Maybe they are kinda connected._

_It's the middle of night in Anaheim, and some dude named Fred Singer pulls into a creepy old house, he goes out of his car and goes to the front steps, some weird dude appears at the door._

Singer: (Gasps)

Weird dude: Welcome to my humble abode.

_Singer goes up._

Weird Dude: We're always looking for fresh brains. (chuckling, morphs into Chameleon) Great disguise, huh?

_Singer frowns at him._

Chameleon: Well, c'mon, c'mon.

_He takes him inside the house (which is really the Raptor) and to Draguanus looking at his TV screen, Wraith & Chameleon come in with him._

Wraith: Lord Draguanus, the Fred Singer fellow from Unbridle Technologies is here to see you.

Chameleon: Get in here, ya big palooka.

_Singer goes to Draguanus._

Singer: Hello, Lord Draguanus.

Draguanus: I trust you have something valuable, Singer?

Singer: Oh yes.

_He drops the briefcase he brought with him._

Singer: Oh dear. Oh my. Here. (hands Draguanus piece of paper)

_Draguanus snatches it, has molecule structures._

Draguanus: The structure of these molecules, it's identical to bulerium crystals, the very thing I need to re-power this ship. But this piece of paper is useless without the rest of the formula!

_He throws the paper to the ground with Singer trying to catch it, smoke comes out of Draguanus' nostrils._

Draguanus: Grr…

Singer: The scientist who invented it is keeping it all in his head.

Draguanus: Chameleon, bring him here from Unbridle Technologies so we may… (swallows spit) convince him to give it to us.

Chameleon: Piece of cake, I'll disguise myself as one of Earth's top technicians.

_He morphs into a plumber and off he goes._

Draguanus: Now, tell me about the genius who invented this.

Singer: Oh, all right, but I think you'll be surprised, he's not what you'd expect.

_(Puck swoops by) At the place Unbridle Technologies, a young boy is watching a Mighty Ducks hockey game and a Pokemon Trainers concert on TV._

Announcer on TV: _And another comes from behind victory for the Mighty Ducks & Pokemon Trainers!_

Boy: Those Mighty Ducks & Pokemon Trainers are the greatest superheroes in all the known cosmos. (turns off TV) If I weren't stuck here, I could be a crime fighter just like them.

_He takes his blanket out and wears it as a cape._

Boy: Buzz Blitzman, the Midnight Avenger, striking terror in the deep dark underbelly of Anaheim.

_Looks under his bed and sees a flyer for our public appearance at Wacky Golfland._

Buzz: I just gotta see 'em tomorrow, especially Mallory & Eilony… ah, Eilony. Was only yesterday when I first saw her, Fritz actually gave me permission to go to the park. I beat her sister whom is also my worst enemy at basketball.

_Flashback, there's me, Sara Cicero, at the playground and my worst enemy (Buzz) beat me at a game of basketball._

Buzz: All right! In your face, Cicero! (sings) Hey now, I'm an all star, get my game on, got to play…

Sara (quietly): All star pain in the butt.

Eilony: Hey Sara! (echoing)

_Her voice suddenly made Buzz's ears widen, love at first sight as she skipped passed him._

Buzz: Hey Cicero, who's that kid?

Sara: Huh? Oh, that's my little sister Eilony.

Buzz: Eilony… (thinks): Cute name for a cute kid.

_Back to reality._

Buzz: But enough about Eilony, let's talk about Mallory now.

_He jumps off his bed and grabs his hockey stick._

Buzz: Her slap shot is so… oof!

_He falls, his guardian Fritz comes in._

Buzz: Err…

Fritz: Oh, good evening, Bernie.

_He goes to him as Buzz gets back up._

Buzz: I told you, call me Buzz!

Fritz: Oh, all right Buzz. (gets piece of paper) This crystal fuel is quite a discovery Buzz. Have you finished the formula?

Buzz: It's all here. (points at forehead) And you don't get it 'til you let me go out when I want to.

_After he swings his hockey stick, Fritz snatches it._

Fritz: Oh sorry. But as your guardian & boss I can't allow it. Buzz, do you know how many people would love to get their hands on that mind of yours? What if something happened to you? Terrible.

_He walks out the door before putting the stick by it._

Buzz: Oh, I'm gonna meet the Mighty Ducks & Pokemon Trainers tomorrow, no matter what. (at screen) I don't care about Cicero, I just wanna see their Pokemon & Eilony.

_He hops in his computer chair and starts typing._

Buzz: There's only one time they open all the doors in this place, and that's during a fire drill.

_After organizing a fire drill on his computer, he comes out of his room and walking around until some plumber dude stops him._

Plumber: Could you give me a hand?

Buzz: What is it? I'm kinda busy.

Plumber: Oh yeah? (morphs into Chameleon) Too busy to go on a little trip?

Buzz: (Gasps)

_Just after Chameleon grabs him, the fire alarm blares off._

Dude on P.A.: _Attention, attention. This is a fire drill, please proceed to the nearest exit._

_The closest door opens._

Buzz: Let go!

_He stomps on Chameleon's foot, he lets go._

Chameleon: Ow! Hey kid, come back!

_Too late Buzz runs out the door. Chameleon contacts Draguanus, he's at his big screen with Wraith next to him._

Chameleon: One atom, 12, one atom, 12, I lost the kid.

Draguanus: What?!

Wraith: This is a waist of time snatching that shrimp rather than Charmander, Lord Draguanus.

Chameleon: Relax boss & Wraith, I can follow him around with the homing signal I planted on him, but I could sure use some help.

Wraith: Well, count me out, I still think this is a mistake.

Draguanus: Siege, stop work on this egg pod contraption…

_Siege answers his communicator while working on a new kind of tank._

Draguanus: I've got a job for you.

_(Puck shoots by) The next day, me, my fellow Trainers, our Poke-buddies & the Mighty Ducks arrive in the Aerowing at mini golf._

Fans: (Cheering)

_We step up to the platform led by our manager, Phil. Wildwing reads the banner._

Wildwing: "Wacky Golfland welcomes the Mighty Ducks & Pokemon Trainers"?

Gosalyn (quietly): Too bad Negaduck didn't blast this place.

Wildwing: Gosalyn!

Gosalyn: (Chuckles to herself)

Wildwing: You & Louie may be new Trainers, but that doesn't mean you can make fun of our publicity stunts.

Gosalyn: But it's fun.

Wildwing: You're not supposed to do it.

Gosalyn: Oops.

Josh: There, there, Gos. Things can't get any worse.

_Some clown dude who's the owner of the park comes dancing around._

Dude: Whoo-hoo. Oh. I'm King Duffer, y'know, ruler of Wacky Golfland. Welcome to my Golfy Kingdom. Ooh-hoo-hoo.

Duke: Well Phil, ya finally destroyed our last shred of dignity.

Eilony: Yeah. You were sayin', Josh-miester?

Louie: Just wait, El. My vibes tell me things are gonna get even more worse that may ruin our dignity.

Phil: Cool it, guys, King Duffer's a real important guy here. He's got a lot of pull.

Sara (sarcastically): Big whoop.

_Buzz is running past everyone, and gets in front._

Buzz: Wow, the Mighty Ducks & Pokemon Trainers.

Sara: Oh great, it's Blitzman.

Josh: The dude you told me, El, Gos & Lou about?

Sara: That's him. Jeez, I hate this guy, I've only seen him once and he's incredibly annoying!

Louie: There, there. (pats Sara's back)

_Buzz comes up._

Buzz: It's really you, the foe of evildoers everywhere, the scorch of crime & corruption. Hey, show me some move. Can I fly the Aerowing?

_Pulls on Duke's shirt front._

Buzz: Where's your super-secret headquarters? What's the password?

Grin: Mellow out, little friend.

Sara: Yeah. Mellow way out, little loser.

Charmander: Char?

Buzz: I wanna know everything about you. Tell me how you saved Charmander from the Saurians. Or the…

Tanya: Look, if we give you an autograph, would you just, y'know, go away…?

_Just then, Siege & a lot of Hunter Drones start attacking the place!_

All: Whoa!

People: (Screaming)

Siege: Rip it up. Heh-heh, heh.

Wildwing: Ducks, Battle gear!

Sara: Poke-mode!

_We switch to Trainer & Battle mode, the Drones blow up the platform as people continue to scream. We get out from under the boards._

Buzz: All right! Yeah! C'mon Ducks! Go, go, go, Trainers! Nail him! Check 'em into the floor! Way to go!

Sara: Josh-man, El, Lou, Gos, you know what to do!

Gosalyn: Yeah, stick to a Duck.

Piplup: Piplup, Piplup.

Buzz: What about me?

Sara: And you get lost.

Charmander (shaking head): Charmander, Char.

_He goes off by my feet._

Buzz: (Chuckles) Good thing I never listen to her.

_He goes to Mallory firing her Puck-bazooka._

Buzz: That's it, Mallory, blast 'em, blast 'em!

Mallory: Quiet! You're throwing off my aim.

_Wildwing comes and grabs him._

Wildwing: Come here, kid.

_With me & Charmander (on my head) behind, Wildwing puts Buzz in a patch of giant, plastic mushrooms._

Buzz: Just give me a Puck blaster or Poke ball, and I'll show those fiends.

Wildwing: Stay put and keep down.

Sara: Before ya get us into real trouble.

Charmander: Char. (slaps forehead)

_We get back to the others at a big castle._

Siege: I'll handle the Ducks & twerps, get the boy!

Nosedive: They're not after us or Charmander?

Mallory: They're after that kid.

Sara: Better him than Charmander.

Duke: Sara!

Sara: What?

Siege: Say good night, Gracie.

_He throws a bomb at the castle._

Wildwing: Get back!

_We do that, and get in the castle as it explodes. After the castle falls apart, Siege is looking for Buzz in the mushrooms._

Siege: All right, kid.

_Buzz is crawling around trying to escape him._

Siege: You're the property of Draguanus now.

Buzz: Aah!

_He gets grabbed by Siege._

Siege: Ha! The Ducks & Trainers are finished, no one's gonna save you.

_But the teams & I are getting out from under what's left of the castle._

All: (Grunting)

Wildwing: Don't bet on it, Siege.

Sara: Yeah, nobody picks on him except me!

_Siege is by the dock holding Buzz by the back of his shirt._

Siege: Huh?

Buzz: Ha-ha! The forces of evil flee like rats under the onslaughts of the Mighty Ducks & Pokemon Trainers!

Siege: Chill your face.

Wildwing: I'll get him.

Charmander: Char, Char.

_Wildwing & Charmander go to save him._

Wildwing: Gimme that kid, Siege.

Charmander: Char!

_Charmander burns Siege's butt._

Siege: (Yelps)

_Wildwing grabs Buzz and pushes Siege into the water._

Siege: (Grunts) Whoa!

_He falls in and gets squirted by a park frog._

Siege: (Sputtering, smashes froggy) Uhh! You stinkin' birdbrains & runts! I'll get you for this!

_We get in the Aerowing, and blast off. Buzz & I immediately stand in front of each other, arguing & yelling._

Sara: What were you doin' out there?! You could've been hurt!

Buzz: I wanted to meet you guys!

Sara: You could've met us another way!

Buzz: Like how?

Josh: We come on TV all the time.

Bulbasaur: Saur?

Gosalyn: Josh, here's your sign.

_She hands him a piece of paper that says "I'm stupid"._

Josh: D'ohh! I knew I shouldn't have let ya borrow my Bill Engvall CD.

Buzz: Got anymore lame excuses, Sissy-row?

Sara: You call me that again, and you're dead, Bleachman!

Buzz (through teeth): Don't call me Bleachman!

Eilony: Will you guys quit yelling already.

Sara: She's right, let's stop yelling and start killin' each other!

Buzz: Fine by me!

_We're about to punch each other, but…_

Charmander: Char!

_Charmander fries us both and we fall over._

Buzz: Ouch.

Sara: (Coughs)

_Duke helps Buzz up while Tanya does the same with me._

Tanya: You all right?

Sara: I'm fine, I like myself medium rare.

Buzz: Well, I'd prefer myself uncooked. Thanks.

_We wipe the soot off our faces & shirts, just when we're about to do where we left off, N.D. (Nosedive) & Duke pull us back as Grin gets in the middle._

Buzz & Sara: (Growling)

Grin: Fighting causes bad karma.

Charmander: Char-Char.

Duke: Can't you 2 at least try to agree on somethin'?

_They set us down._

Sara: Very well. From now on, we hate each other for all eternity!

Buzz: Fine!

Both: Settled! (scoffs, turn back)

Nosedive: Some agreement.

_(Poke ball swoops by) We're at the mall, in Captain Comics._

Buzz: I am Buzz Blitzman, the Midnight Avenger! The great wonder who beats crooks throughout the city!

_He runs off and plays the "Space Zombies" arcade game._

Buzz: With my secret headquarters at Seaside Park, I strike fear in the hearts of evildoers everywhere. Eat laser, evil scum!

_While he plays video games, the Ducks & us talk._

Wildwing: This just doesn't make sense, why would Draguanus be after a kid?

Josh: Probably same reason he wants Charmander.

Louie: But Buzz didn't blow up the Pokeworld Master Tower & give Draguanus second degree burns.

Tanya: Well, why won't he tell us about himself?

Duke: Yeah, maybe he would, to the right Duck.

Gosalyn: And I know just the one.

_We all look over at Mallory._

Mallory: Oh, no, no, no. I'd rather eat a bowl of worms. Sara, you talk to him.

Sara: No way, we don't get along.

_Duke goes to her and puts his hand on her shoulder._

Duke: Besides, he kinda has a crush on ya, sweetheart. Just try to, y'know, draw him out.

Eilony: Yeah, c'mon Mal.

_So, Mallory goes to him and puts her hands on her hips._

Buzz: Look Mallory, fancy shootin', huh?

Mallory: Listen, you're a bright kid, any idea why Draguanus is after you?

Buzz: Ya make a lot of enemies in the hero business. Drink blazing electric spit, Space Zombies!

Mallory: (Pulls hair) Oh! Will you stop fooling around!?

_Suddenly, something blasts the game!_

Mallory: Look out!

_She grabs him out of the way, the Chameleon has a laser blaster on his back and speaking in a megaphone._

Chameleon: Attention Ducks & Trainers, I'm taking the kid along with Charmander, and you can't stop me!

_Wildwing fires his Puck-launcher and destroys the laser._

Chameleon: Yipe. O.K., maybe you can stop me, but you won't stop them!

All: (Gasps)

Chameleon: (Snickering)

_6 Hunter Drones come in, we all hide and Buzz is firing Mallory's Puck-launcher._

Buzz: Buzz Blitzman to the rescue!

Wildwing: Take cover team!

_The others take cover to avoid the Drones' lasers & Buzz shooting pucks._

Buzz: Let's rock!

_Me & Mallory come and she snatches her Puck-launcher back._

Mallory: Knock it off! You're gonna fry somebody with that thing!

Buzz: I was only trying to help.

Mallory: Just stay out of my face. (pushes Buzz)

Sara: Yeah, get lost, ya lame-watt!

_When me & Mallory walk off, my insult & Mallory's outburst hurt Buzz a lot._

Buzz: O.K., fine. I don't care if I ever see you again!

_He runs out the back door, Charmander & Gosalyn are the only ones who saw him._

Charmander: (Sighs)

Gosalyn: Aah! Piplup, Ice Beam!

Piplup: Piplup!

_Piplup shoots out a cold beam at 2 Drones and freezes them solid and N.D. fires his puck-launcher at 2 more._

Josh: Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!

Bulbasaur: Saur!

_He uses Vine Whip on one and Wildwing destroys the last one._

Chameleon: Ehh! We'll be right back after theses messages. Aye!

_(Megaphone feedback)_

_He teleports back to the Raptor._

Wildwing: Where's Buzz?

Gosalyn: I saw him, he ran out that way.

Duke: He could get hurt out there! Sara, you comin'?

Sara: Who cares about him?

_Charmander starts pulling on my jeans._

Charmander: Char, Charmander, Char-char!

Sara: Huh? You sayin' I should go find Blitzman?

Charmander: Char, char.

Sara: (Sighs) All right, if you say so, buddy.

Charmander: Char!

_He jumps on my shoulder, we all go out the back door._

Duke: Hey, how'd he get away so fast?

Nosedive: But why'd he split? I thought he was our numbero uno fan.

_Mallory, Charmander & I get on one of the Duckcycles._

Mallory: It's me & Sara's fault, we shouldn't have popped off at him like that.

_We go down to the others._

Mallory: I'm going to find him.

Sara: Ditto.

Wildwing: Nosedive, Eilony, go with 'em.

_N.D. gets an extra Duckcycle, Eilony & Squirtle are with him._

Nosedive: I'm on it.

_(Puck flies by) Draguanus is yelling at Siege & Chameleon with Wraith beside him._

Draguanus: You are the direct descendants of the Saurian warlords, the most ruthless conquerors the universe has ever seen, and you can't capture a mere boy, let alone a Pokemon?!

Wraith: I told you this is a stupid idea.

Chameleon: O.K., so we're having an off day.

Siege: The Assault Vehicle is complete, Draguanus. With it's fire-power, the Ducks & Trainers will be neutralized.

_(Puck shoots by) Mallory, N.D., Eilony, our Pokemon & I are searching for Buzz on the Duckcycles._

Nosedive: Hey, I like a wild goose chase as much as the next Duck, but that kid could be anywhere.

Mallory: Well, remember what he said about his secret headquarters at Seaside Park?

Nosedive: That dump's been abandon for, like, years.

Mallory: So, what better place to play Superhero?

Sara: She has a point.

_We speed up. Comes to Buzz sitting sadly by himself and dropping rocks._

Buzz: (Sniffling) No one cares about me, they all hate me, especially my arch-nemesis.

_Just then, he hears the Duckcycles, Mallory & N.D. park the Duckcycles as my teammates & I get off them. Charmander's on my shoulder._

Mallory: Hey there, Buzz. Pretty cool secret headquarters, how'd ya know about it?

Buzz: My folks used to bring me here, before the accident.

Mallory: Ya mean… you're an orphan?

Buzz: Mmm-hmm.

Eilony: I'm sorry to hear that.

Squirtle: Squirtle, Squirtle.

Buzz: Not your fault.

_Me & Mallory come and sit by him, Mallory puts her arm around his shoulder._

Mallory: Hey c'mon, I want you to come back with us.

Buzz: No you don't. (sniffs) You hate me.

Mallory: I don't hate you, Buzz. Maybe if you'd just be yourself, I might even like you.

Buzz: No, if I told you who I was, you'll just take me back to Unbridle Technologies.

Mallory: You work at Unbridle Technologies?

Buzz: Yeah, invent stuff for 'em.

Mallory: That's really cool, like what?

Buzz: Oh, jet engines, fuels, I even came up with the all-new flavor formula for Big Bang Bubble & Chewing Gum.

Mallory: Are you serious? I love that stuff!

Sara: Ditto. Mmm, chewing gum. (mimics Homer Simpson gurgle)

Buzz: Heh-heh. You watch "The Simpsons"?

Sara: I sure do.

Buzz: Y'know, so do I.

Sara: I also can't resist "Yu-Gi-Oh!" & "Family Guy".

Buzz: I love "Yu-Gi-Oh!" & "Family Guy", even collect Duel Monsters cards, what's your fave?

Sara: Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Buzz: Mine's Dark Magician.

_Charmander hops up on my lap._

Buzz: Aw, he's cute. (pets Charmander)

Sara: Sure is.

Eilony (thinking): _Man, Sara & Buzz are getting along. It turns out they have lots in common._

Buzz: Oh Sara, I'm sorry about makin' fun of ya, for calling you Sissy-row and everything else.

Sara: Apology accepted. And I'm real…

Nosedive: Uh, I hate to break this up, but those chumps got to drop on us twice today, and it's makin' me edgy.

Mallory: Yeah. How do they know where Buzz is?

Nosedive: I bet Chameleon's got a homing signal on him.

_I scan with the Cap of Mewtwo, and see something under his back shirt collar._

Sara: There it is.

_Mallory takes some little homing signal off him._

Mallory: Got it.

_Just then, Hunter Drones appear and start blasting the place, Chameleon appears behind Buzz._

Chameleon: Heh-heh-hey, you're it.

_He grabs Buzz as more Drones appear around N.D. and start beating him up._

Nosedive: Yeah, hey! Aw man! You creeps even cheat at Tag.

_Wraith appears, destroys the seconds Duckcycle and grabs Eilony as 2 drones grab Charmander & Squirtle._

Eilony: Aah! Put me down, you big meanie!

Wraith: Meanie? Of course I'm a meanie. I'm a villain, what'd you expect?

Chameleon: I thought you said this mission's stupid.

Wraith: I flipped a coin.

_Mallory's about to fire her Puck-blaster at them, but the Drones made the top of the merry-go-round cave in!_

Buzz: Mallory!

Mallory: No…!

_She & I got trapped by the cave in._

Chameleon: Those 2 are finished, and we'll take these ones back to Draguanus for extra bonus points.

Chameleon/Wraith: (Laughing evilly)

_Later, Mallory gets us out from under the busted merry-go-round._

Mallory: (Grunting) Sara, you O.K.?

Sara: Yeah, I'm fine.

Mallory: Wildwing, come in!

_She activates her com, Wildwing & Tanya are at Drake-1._

Mallory: _They had a homing signal on Buzz, they got him, Nosedive, Eilony, Squirtle & Charmander too._

Wildwing: Were you able to find out why they want Buzz?

Mallory: _I think so, he works for Unbridle Technologies._

Tanya (over com): _Mallory, put that homing chip in your remittal length. If they still have the beckon, and I can program Drake-1 to track down it's source._

_Mallory puts the homing device in a slot on the conceal of the Duckcycle, shows a map of Anaheim with a red blip._

Tanya: There, that's the location of the Raptor.

_(Puck swoops by) N.D. & Eilony are tied to a torpedo launch tank, while Charmander & Squirtle are in a birdcage. Chameleon brings Buzz in._

Buzz: Enjoy your moment of victory while you can, evil-doer! When the Ducks & Trainers get here… Nosedive, Eilony, Charmander, Squirtle, oh no!

Draguanus: Um, you were saying something about Ducks & Pokemon?

Buzz: You rancid reptiles won't get away with this!

Draguanus: Silence you miserable whelp! (goes to a conceal) You have 5 seconds to give me the formula, or I'll launch your 2 friends into orbit!

_He could press the button._

Draguanus: 5…4…

Nosedive: Don't do it, kid!

Draguanus: 3…

Charmander & Squirtle: (Call out)

Draguanus: 2…

Buzz: O.K.! O.K.!

_Draguanus turns the countdown off._

Buzz: To make the fuel crystals, take 2 parts carbon methane, one part boron, super heat the mixture to 3,000 degrees and when it cools… it'll crystallize.

Nosedive: Aw man, I can't take you anywhere.

Draguanus: At last, the formula is mine!

Buzz: You won't have time to use it, sleaze-bag! When the Ducks & Trainers get here…

Draguanus: Tie that brat to the torpedo, and launch them all into space, while I re-power the Raptor's engines and begin my conquest of the world!

Chameleon: (Grabs Buzz) I gotta hand it to ya, boss, ya really set your career goals high.

_He puts Buzz on the tank. (puck flies by) Mallory & I get to the Raptor._

Mallory: That's the Raptor? What a corny disguise.

_Meanwhile, the others are in the Migrator._

Duke: C'mon Wildwing, if we get lucky, we might snag Draguanus as a bonus. Heh. Ehh, that didn't rhyme.

_Just then, Siege appears in that tank he was working on!_

Siege: How do ya like my new toy, Ducks & twerps?

Josh: Skip poetry, Duke, we gotta split!

_So that's what they do when the Assault vehicle starts firing its lasers._

Wildwing: Assault mode!

_The Migrator gets into battle mode, Wildwing turns it around and they start firing lasers at it. Back in the Raptor, Chameleon's tying up Buzz._

Buzz: Uhh! You slimy lizard, your evil schemes are doomed to failure!

Chameleon: (Morphs into William F. Buckley) Uh, normally I'd have a real problem launching 2 small children into space. (morphs into Ralph Crandan) However, you are goin' to the moon!

_Just when the door's about to close, Mallory stops it, she & I come in._

Mallory: Sorry, no moon trips today!

_She fires a puck rope at Chameleon and ties him up._

Chameleon: Uhh!

_She gets out her knife and cuts the rope to free Buzz._

Buzz: All right, Mallory!

Sara: C'mon, Farfetch'd!

_I release my Farfetch'd._

Farfetch'd: Farfetch'd!

_Wraith throws a fireball, but Farfetch'd dodges and gets the key to Charmander & Squirtle's cage then frees them, Squirtle bites Eilony's cord as Charmander jumps in front of me._

Sara: Charmander, Flame-thrower, now!

Charmander: Char!

_But Wraith teleports to the cockpit before Charmander's flame could get him._

Sara: (Snaps fingers) Nuts.

Eilony: Yay Sara!

Buzz: Yeah, all right, Sara! A nerve shatterin' last-second rescue, oh yeah!

Sara: Skip drama, dude! We gotta move!

_The others are still firing lasers at the Assault vehicle, Buzz sees it on the computer screen._

Buzz: Uh guys, ya better come look at this.

_Me, N.D., Eilony, Mallory & our Pokemon see it._

Nosedive: Aw, they aren't even putting a dent in it.

Buzz: Maybe I can help, it might have a weak spot. (types at keys and sees image of Assault vehicle) There, that's it.

_Just as the tank blows the Migrator into a building, Buzz appears on the screen._

Buzz: Wildwing, come in, it's me, Buzz.

_He's on the Duckcycle in-between Mallory & N.D. talking into a wrist com while Eilony, the Poke-Buddies & I ride Onix._

Buzz: There's a in-tank valve in the rear of that thing, if you can clog in, the engine will blow sky high!

Wildwing: We'll draw his fire.

_They jump out and distract Siege._

Siege: All right, Ducks, I'm gonna fry your feathers.

_Grin & Tanya get on the side._

Tanya: Grin, get that plate off.

Grin: Uhh! (pulls plate off) Armor is but an illusion.

_Tanya throws an explosive puck into it._

Tanya: That outta plug it up.

_They jump off and the puck explodes._

Siege: Huh? What the… she's gonna blow!

_He teleports back to the Raptor, as for the Assault tank… (KER-POWIE!!) We're close to the others._

Mallory: Ha-ha! Ya did it, Buzz! It worked!

Eilony: Go Buzz-man!

Squirtle: Squirtle!

Nosedive: Yeah. But Ol' Lizard Lips got the formula.

We get to the others, N.D. gets off the Duckcycle, me & Eilony come down off Onix before I return him to the Poke ball.

Buzz: I never really bothered thinkin' the formula through, I'm not sure it'll really work.

Sara: That's cool, dude, we can use Drake-1 to see. Say Buzz, what I meant to say at Seaside Park before _somebody_ interrupted me.

Nosedive: Sorry.

Sara: I'm real sorry. I'm sorry for everything, sorry I called you a lame-watt & Bleachman & everything else I did. I am sorry.

Buzz: You're forgiven.

_He gets off the Duckcycle and stands in-front of me._

Sara: Y'know, I was wrong about you, you're not a lame-watt, you're an O.K. guy.

Buzz: (Chuckles) You're O.K. too.

Charmander: Charmander, Char.

Sara: I guess that's what Charmander's been trying to tell us, especially me, we're meant to be friends not enemies.

Buzz: Yeah. So? (extends hand)

Sara: O.K.

_We shake hands, he stands there looking heroic as Eilony approaches him shyly._

Duke: El, you got somethin' to say?

Eilony: My hero!

_She hugs him._

Buzz: (Sighs, little hearts fly around his head)

Duke: Heh. Cute kid.

_(Poke ball swoops by) Draguanus is in the cockpit with Siege & Wraith._

Draguanus: Now that the Raptor's engines have power once more, we'll crush this world flat!

_He throws the switch, the Raptor goes to its normal stage as it blasts off._

Draguanus: The Raptor soars again!

_But the crystals explode and the ship dives down!_

Wraith: You were saying?

Draguanus: Something's wrong, we're going down!

_The Raptor crashes upside down._

Draguanus: Engage the cloaking device!

_The Raptor disguises itself as an outhouse, Draguanus & his henchman get back up._

Draguanus: That little retch tricked us!

Wraith: Well, I warned you this wouldn't work.

Siege: I'll find the twerp and make him give us the real formula.

Draguanus: Are you out of your mind? I'll find my own source of bulerium crystals & steal that Charmander, I'll scar this planet 'til Doomsday if I have to! But I never want to see that brat again as long as I live!

_Me, my fellow Trainers & Buzz (wearing a Ducks home jersey) are watching this on Drake-1._

Eilony: Well, too bad, Scaly Butt! You are gonna see him for the rest of your life.

Gosalyn: 'Cause he's a new member of the teams & band.

Buzz: I play bass guitar.

_I turn off Drake-1._

Buzz: I don't really have skills at being a hero.

Louie: But your knowledge & trickery really came in handy.

Buzz: Knowledge on technology may come from here (points to head), but knowledge of friends comes from here. (points to heart)

Charmander: Char.

Eilony: Buzz, your com!

Buzz: Huh?

_He notices his wrist com glowing, it comes off, floats in the air and turns into a purple Poke com. Floats back into Buzz's hands._

Josh: A Poke com.

Buzz: With the symbol of Knowledge. (gasps)

_It opens, a beam comes out and it turns into a Chimchar._

Sara: A Chimchar.

Buzz: What's a Chimchar?

_Eilony activates the Pokedex in her Poke com._

Poke com: _Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon; Its fiery rear end is fueled by gas made in its belly. Even rain can't extinguish the fire._

_5 normal Poke balls appear on the sides of Buzz's pants._

Buzz: 5 Poke balls. I don't believe it, I'm a Trainer.

Josh: With the Crest of Knowledge.

Sara: And that Chimchar's your Pokemon Buddy.

Chimchar: Chim.

_Buzz scoops up his Chimchar._

Buzz: All right! I'm an official Chosen Pokemon Trainer!

Chimchar: Chimchar, Chim.

_Later, we're all at the stadium, Fritz is there making a deal with Phil._

Phil: Let's see, a 30 increase in salaries, some nice perks and he goes out whenever he wants. That should close a deal.

Fritz: (Sighs) You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Palmfeather.

_I put my arm around Buzz's shoulder._

Sara: Say Buzz-dude, since you're a new Trainer, don't start a tiff like out first fight.

Buzz: Me? It was you who started our tiff.

Sara: No, I remember perfectly, it was you.

Buzz: No, it was you.

Sara: You Birdbrain!

Buzz: You Weirdo!

Sara: Birdbrain!

Buzz: Weirdo!

Grin: This looks like the start of a very bizarre friendship.

Sara: Birdbrain!

Buzz: Weirdo!

Charmander: Char!

Both: Huh?

Charmander: Charmander, Char.

Chimchar: Chimchar, Char.

Eilony: I think they're saying you guys should change your insults to nicknames.

Buzz: I'd prefer Birdbrain than Bleachman any day.

Sara: And Weirdo's better than Sissy-row.

Wildwing: Buzz, ya really came through, is there anything else we can do before ya go?

Buzz: Well, now that you mention it…

_Cuts to the Aerowing getting into launch position and blasts off._

Buzz: Its engines roar to life as the Mighty Ducks & Pokemon Trainers take off for danger! The Aerowing blasted skyward heading strait for adventure!

_He's flying the Aerowing while Mallory, Chimchar, me, Charmander & N.D. are in other seats. ND's clutching his stomach._

Nosedive: Ohh-ee. I wonder if the Mighty Cows have any openings. My tummy.

Buzz: The Ducks & Trainers triumph once again, thanks to their newest member…

_Comes to the Aerowing flying around._

Buzz: Buzz Blitzman, Mighty Duck/Pokemon Trainer!

Chimchar: Chimchar!

Kari (VO): _Once arch-rivals, now good friends. Charmander was right, Sara & Buzz are better as pals instead of enemies, and I wonder what's gonna happen to Buzz now that he's a Chosen Trainer. Tune into the next "Mighty Ducks"/"Pokemon: the Chosen Trainers"._

The End.

Based on a true episode.  
Next episode "A Poke-team Complete".


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ahh, finally the final part's rewritten & done, after a few years of writer's block. Well, here it finally is. As I stated before, please, polite constructive critique and serious reviews, also if you want to bug me about a dumb rule, please do so through e-mail, not in the reviews. Got it? Well, here's the final part. Just now went through a slight rewrite, added more bits to make it a smidge longer.

A Poke-Team Complete.

Written by Sara.

Rika (VO):_ The teams met a nerdy fan named Buzz Blitzman, who hated Sara's guts, but secretly liked Eilony & Mallory. When Buzz got kidnapped by the Saurians, who wanted the formula he devised to chemically manufacture bulerium_ _crystals, Mallory & Sara saved the day. After Buzz helped beat Ol' Scaly Butt & made friends with Sara with some convincing from Charmander, he became a Chosen Trainer. Wonder if he'll fit in and make a good Trainer._

_Sara Cicero here. It's a normal day at my new pal & fellow Trainer Buzz Blitzman's place at Unbridled Technologies. He's in his room with his Buddy Chimchar._

Buzz: Chimchar, should I practice bass?

Chimchar: Char.

Buzz: Okey-dokey.

_He takes out his bass and starts playing it._

_(Bass guitar playing)_

Chimchar plays with the TV remote, and turns the TV on. Buzz stops playing to listen to the TV.

TV: _Coming up after "Sailor Moon", the hour-long U.S. premier of…_

Creatures: _Digimon: Digital Monsters!_

_As soon as he saw that commercial, he contacts me using his Poke com, I answer my com._

Sara: Hey Buzz-man, what's up, buddy?

Buzz: _Sara, at 4:30, change to the anime channel, new cool show is gonna premier._

Sara: Whoa cool, I'll tell Gosalyn & Louie.

Buzz: _Hey, why don't we come over and watch it together._

Sara: Yeah, sounds awesome.

_(Puck shoots by) All the Trainers; Josh, Gosalyn, Louie, my sister Eilony, Buzz, myself & our Poke-buddies are all in the Rec. room of the Pond headquarters._

Sara: Oh boy, here it comes.

Louie: I heard about this show.

Josh: I've been waiting all week to see this.

Gosalyn: Ditto.

Soon, we're watching the hour-long, commercial-free U.S. premier of "Digimon: Digital Monsters."

Motimon: _Hurry up! For having 2 long legs, you boys are awfully slow._

Sara: For a little guy with no feet, he sure is fast.

Nosedive (N.D.), Duke & Mallory come & see the show.

Nosedive: Whoa, it's the new show, "Digimon".

Josh: Sure is.

Gosalyn: Awesome, so far.

After the hour-long premier, we come into the Ready Room.

Sara: Man, that was awesome.

Eilony: You said it, sis.

Nosedive: "Digimon" must be the coolest anime show in the known universal next to "Yu-Gi-Oh!"

Josh: Kind of reminded me of the show ours is a spin-off of.

Duke: It does?

Sara: Yep.

Wildwing comes by.

Wildwing: Hey guys, how was "Digimon"?

Trainers: It rocked!

Nosedive: Yeah Wing, you should've seen it when Agumon used his Pepper Breath attack on Kuwagamon.

Wildwing: Do all Digimon have "Mon" at the end of their names?

Sara: Yep.

Gosalyn: Well, I'd better be going, my Dad's gonna pulverize me if I'm not back for dinner.

Louie: Ditto.

Buzz: Yeah, same here. Later guys.

Josh: See ya tomorrow at the Ducks' practice, Buzz-man.

Josh: And don't forget, we're gonna look for a new manager for us tomorrow.

Buzz: I won't forget.

_The Earth Trainers leave. (Poke ball swoops by) The next day, Buzz arrives at the Pond for practice, but unfortunately, they still don't have a position for him._

Buzz: That sucks.

Sara: Well, what else is left?

Josh: Yeah, we already have 6 mascots. And that's only reserved for Pokemon.

Buzz: Yeah. And I'm a bit young for pro hockey.

Josh: Yeah. Mal, Tanya & N.D. are the only exceptions in "over 18" & "guys only". You can try towel boy or bench warmer.

Buzz: Well, they may not sound terribly exciting, but I can give it a go.

Chimchar: Chimchar.

So, Buzz tries bench warmer first, but he takes a disliking to it in only 5 minutes later.

Buzz: Eh, this is boring.

Sara: Yeah. Let's try the next thing.

He then tries towel boy, but all he does is hand the guys towels then dump them in the laundry.

Mallory: Dull job, huh?

Buzz: Well, it's all right compared to bench warmer.

Charmander: Char.

Meanwhile, Josh & I aren't having much luck finding us a manager.

Sara: So, tell us a bit about yourself, Jerry.

Jerry: Well, I'm a partial to stamp collecting. Like to see some?

Josh: Maybe another time. Do you like video games or sports?

Jerry: No, I think those are boring & childish. Wanna see some stamps?

Sara: Another time. Next!

The next guy comes in.

Guy #2: Hello, I'm Morris and I'd like to apply for the manager job.

Sara: All righty, tell us a bit about yourself.

(Ringing)

Morris: Oh, hold on. (answers cell phone) Hello? Yes honey, I'm applying for the job as manager.

Josh: Oy, like we need another guy whose ear is glued to his cell phone. Next!

Just after Morris leaves, as luck would have it, we get a Saurian alert.

Sara: All right! A crisis!

Josh: Whoo-hoo.

Buzz: Sweet, my first mission as a Trainer.

_(Puck swoops by) Once we got in the Migrator, me & Buzz start arguing._

Both: (Get in the same chair) Hey!

Sara: That's my seat, Birdbrain!

Buzz: Is not, Weirdo!

Both: (Bickering)

Wildwing: Hey! Both of you, shut up!

Sara/Buzz: Aw!

Sara whining: But I always ride shotgun.

Buzz: I'm the new guy.

Louie: Guys, can't you argue later?

Sara/Buzz: O.K.

We get there; Draguanus' goons & many Hunter Drones are at a jewelry store.

Siege: The Ducks & twerps!

Chameleon: Now, give us that Charmander.

Sara: Over my dead body!

Charmander: Char!

Wraith: That could be arranged immediately.

He throws a fireball at us, but we dodge.

Eilony: Squirtle, Bubble Beam!

Squirtle: Squirtle!

He fires Bubble Beam on them.

Josh: (Whispers in Buzz's ear)

Buzz: Chimchar, use Scratch.

Chimchar uses scratch on Chameleon.

Chameleon: Aah!

Buzz: (Chuckles) Now for Ember!

Chimchar shakes himself and little flames scatter on the Saurians.

Saurians: Aah!

Siege: Let's get outta here!

They teleport out of there.

Louie: All right, we stomped the bad guys.

Buzz: Thanks for the tip, Josh.

Josh: Don't mention it.

Sara: Say guys, why don't we go somewhere and see the rest of your Pokemon?

Louie: Yeah, but not at my place 'cause I don't want my family or neighbors finding out.

Gosalyn: Not at my place either 'cause of the same reason.

Buzz: Then, how 'bout my place? Fritz already knows.

Eilony: Sure, it's fine with me.

Sara: Ditto.

Charmander: Char, Char.

End of act one

The Saurians are back in the Raptor with Draguanus.

Draguanus: I will have that Charmander even if I have to scour this planet 'til doomsday. Oh, what else can go wrong?

Siege: Uh, there's something we should probably tell you, boss.

Wraith: The twerp you didn't want to see ever again, he's one of the…Chosen Trainers.

Draguanus: What?! (growls, smoke comes out of nostrils)

Chameleon: So, boss, what's the next plan?

Draguanus: First, I'll find out where the twerps are.

_He turns on his big screen; on it are me & the Trainers at Unbridled Technologies._

Draguanus: Aha. Here's where those twerps are. You three, go over to Unbridled Technologies and get me that Charmander.

_(Puck flies by) We're at Unbridled Technologies, where we meet up with the Earth Trainers._

Gosalyn: Hey guys. Glad you can make it.

Eilony: Yeah, I've been itching to see what other Pokemon you have.

Josh: Say, let's say see 'em in a battle.

Sara: Yeah, I haven't battled since we left the Pokeworld.

Louie: Isn't fighting wrong?

Eilony: Don't worry, Lou-edge, don't think of it as bad fighting. Think of it like video game fighting.

Josh: Yeah, and the Pokemon think of it as playing.

Louie: Well…O.K.

Turtwig: Turt.

_So, my friends & I get to another part of the building._

Sara: All righty, who's gonna battle who?

Josh: Pull names out of a hat.

_So, Buzz wrote down our names on a piece of paper, tore them apart from each other and put them in the Cap, I swirled them around._

Sara: Okey-dokey, a battle would be… (pulls first name out) Me. Against… (pulls second name out) Gosalyn.

Gosalyn: Keen gear.

Sara: Now, another battle will be… (pulls out name) Buzz, against… (pulls out name) Josh.

Josh: Awesome. (puts arm around Buzz's shoulder)

Buzz sarcastically: Oh joy.

Sara: And lastly, but not leastly…

Buzz: That's not even a word.

Sara: Shut up. It'll be… (pulls out name) Eilony, against… (pulls out name) Louie. Not surprising 'cause there are only two slips of paper left.

Eilony: Awesome!

Eilony/Louie: (High five)

Buzz: Who's going first?

Sara: Rock-paper-scissors.

Both: 1, 2, 3!

_We do rock-paper-scissors, he does rock and I do scissors._

Sara: D'ohh!

Buzz: Rock crushes scissors.

Josh: All right, let the battle begin!

_The boys get into position._

Josh: We'll use all our Pokemon. Don't think I'll go easy on ya just 'cause you're new.

Buzz: I won't.

Josh: Ooh, I always wanted to do a double battle. That's 2 Pokemon against 2.

Buzz: Awesome.

Josh: I'll start with… Koffing & Pinsir, go!

_He throws 2 Pokeballs and releases his Koffing & Pinsir._

Koffing: Koffing.

Pinsir: (Grinding noise)

Buzz: Hmm. (activates Pokedex in Poke com)

Poke com: _Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokemon: Koffing embodies toxic substances. It mixes the toxins with raw garbage to set off a chemical reaction that results in a terribly powerful poison gas._

Buzz: And the other one?

Poke com: _Pinsir, the Stagbeetle Pokemon: Pinsir has a pair of massive horns, protruding from the surface of its horns are thorns._

Buzz: Oh boy. Pokeballs, go!

_He throws 2 Poke balls, they reveal Nidoking & Dragonair._

Pokemon: (Call out)

Sara: Aw man, a Dragonair! I don't believe it.

Eilony: Forgive her; she's a total dragon-freak.

_I activate my Poke com's Pokedex._

Pokedex: _Dragonair, the Dragon Pokemon: Dragonair stores an enormous amount of energy inside its body. It is said to alter weather._

_The Pokedex then identifies Nidoking._

Pokedex: _Nidoking, the Drill Pokemon: His thick tail packs an enormously destructive power. With one swing, he can topple a metal transmission tower._

Josh: All right, let's get this show on the road. Koffing, use Sludge on Dragonair. And Pinsir, use Tackle on Nidoking!

_They do so; Koffing spits out black gunk at Dragonair and Pinsir Tackles Nidoking._

Buzz: Oh yeah? Well Nidoking, use Horn Attack on Koffing and Dragonair, use Twister on Pinsir!

Nidoking: (Roars)

Dragonair: (Trills)

_Nidoking rams his horn at Koffing and Dragonair summons a tornado which hits Pinsir._

Josh: Hang in there, Koffing! Use Smog and Pinsir, use Seismic Toss on Nidoking!

Koffing: Koffing!

_He fires out a blast of poisonous gas._

Nidoking: (Coughs)

Dragonair: (Trills?)

_Just then, Pinsir came in and used Seismic Toss on Dragonair, slamming him into Nidoking._

Both: (Grunting)

_Nidoking gets up with no problem but Dragonair has a little trouble._

Dragonair: (Grunting)

Sara: Uh-oh, Dragonair looks kinda beat.

Buzz: Hang in there, Dragonair! Dragon Rage attack on Koffing, and Nidoking, try your Double Kick on Pinsir!

_Dragonair uses Dragon Rage on Koffing and Nidoking kicks Pinsir multiple times._

Pinsir: (Growls)

Koffing/Pinsir: Uhh.

_They both go down._

Sara: Both Koffing & Pinsir are unable to battle, victory goes to Dragonair & Nidoking!

Buzz: Yahoo! Great job, guys.

Nidoking: (Growls)

Dragonair: (Trills)

Josh: All righty, then. Return Koffing & Pinsir. Now, I'll choose… Hitmonchan, Geodude, go!

_He releases his Hitmonchan & Geodude._

Hitmonchan: Chan!

Geodude: Geodude.

Buzz: Huh?

_Buzz activates his Pokedex._

Pokedex: _Geodude, the Rock Pokemon; when sleeping deeply, it buries itself halfway into the ground. It will not awaken even if hikers step on it unwittingly. Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokemon; this Pokemon is said to possess the spirit of a boxer who had been working towards a world championship._

Josh: All right, Hitmonchan. Finish off Dragonair with your Ice Punch!

Hitmonchan: Hitmonchan!

_His fist turns a light blue mist and hits Dragonair._

Dragonair: (Screeches)

_He's down._

Eilony: Dragonair is unable to battle, Hitmonchan wins!

Buzz: Return Dragonair. (returns Dragonair, takes out another Pokeball) Pokeball, go!

_He throws it and releases a Rhydon._

Josh: Whoa! A Rhydon! (activates Pokedex)

Pokedex: _Rhydon, the Drill Pokemon, the Evolved form of Rhyhorn; Rhydon has a horn that serves as a drill. It uses it to destroy rocks & boulders._

Josh: Be careful, guys.

End of act 2

_Just before Josh can attack, 3 green shadows appear out of nowhere; Draguanus' goons._

Trainers: Uh-oh.

Josh: Siege, Wraith & Chameleon.

Siege: Sorry to interrupt your little battle.

Chameleon: But Draguanus wants your Charmander. So give him.

Sara: Lemme think about it. Thought about it, no!

Charmander: Char!

Eilony: Besides, there's six of us, and only three of you.

_4 Hunter Drones appear out of a green shadow._

Wraith: You were saying?

Sara: No matter, we have reinforcements also.

Poke-Buddies: (Call out)

_The Poke-Buddies, Josh's Geodude & Hitmonchan and Buzz's Rhydon & Nidoking (whom are already out) jump in front of us._

Trainers: Go!

Pokemon: (Call out)

_The battle rages on, and destroys a lot of the building. Then I come for a final blow._

Sara: Charmander, end this battle with Fire Blast!

Charmander: CHAR!!!

_He lets out his powerful Fire Blast, after that the Saurians leave._

Trainers: (Cheering)

Fritz: Ahem.

Trainers: Huh?

_We then notice Fritz with a not-very-thrilled expression on his face._

Buzz: Heya Fritz, we got rid of the bad guys.

Fritz: I'm glad about that. But look what your friends did to my building!

_We all see that the place is in bad shape._

Sara: Oops.

Josh: Oh cripes.

Fritz: Never ever use those monstrosities near here again!

Buzz: Does that mean I don't have to live here anymore?

Fritz: I'll have to think about that.

Sara: Later Buzz.

Buzz: See ya.

_The other Trainers & I leave. (puck swoops by) After a couple days, Josh & I still haven't found a good enough manager, until…_

Guy: All right, you worthless squirts! I'm gonna whip you into shape and make you real rock stars & Pokemon Trainers! Especially you, (points to Josh) tubby!

Josh: Hey, I'm plump but not fat.

Sara: Next.

Josh: And FYI, these are love handles.

_The tough, nasty dude leaves and in his place is a grungy-looking guy._

Guy: Hey, my name's Ryan Martin and I'm applying for the job of your manager.

Sara: How do you feel about video games & sports?

Ryan: Oh, I love playing sports & video games, I'm also a fan of such anime as "Digimon" & "Yu-Gi-Oh!"

Josh: Do you spend 24/7 on your cell phone?

Ryan: No.

Sara: Sweet. I think I'm gonna like this guy.

Josh: Me too. Ryan, you're hired.

Ryan: Awesome. You don't know how much this means to me.

Chimchar: Chimchar!

_Just then, Buzz comes in with loads of his stuff and Chimchar on his shoulder._

Buzz: Hey guys.

Sara: Yo Buzz, meet our new manager, Ryan Martin.

Buzz: Hey. And guess who's moving in with ya?

Josh: Who?

Buzz: Me.

Sara: Awesome.

Buzz: Yeah, Fritz talked it over with the child welfare people and now, I'm living with you guys.

Sara: Sweet.

Chimchar: Chimchar, Chim.

Charmander: Charmander.

Bulbasaur: Saur.

Josh: I think our Poke-Team's complete.

Buzz: Yeah.

Chimchar: Char. (makes peace sign)

Sara: Hey, that reminds me, we never finished our battles.

Buzz: Hey, you're right.

Josh: How 'bout one on one for you & me?

Buzz: Fine by me.

_We get to the parking lot and Josh & Buzz face off towards as I am the referee and Ryan watches._

Sara: All right, you'll each use one Pokemon, no time limit.

Buzz: Go for it, Chimchar!

Chimchar: Chim-Chim-Char!

Josh: Let's do it, Bulbasaur!

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!

_Chimchar and Bulbasaur face off towards each other._

Buzz: Chimchar, Flame-thrower!

Chimchar: Chim-CHAR!

_He fires a Flame-thrower._

Josh: Bulbasaur, dodge and use Vine Whip!

Bulbasaur: Saur!

_He dodges, but is hit in the foot by the flames._

Bulbasaur: Ack!

_Even though he's limping, he still uses a Vine Whip on Chimchar._

Chimchar: Chimchar!

_Bulbasaur lifts him up and bashes him constantly on the concrete ground._

Ryan/Sara: Ooh…

Ryan: That's gotta hurt.

Sara: Vine Whip is one of Bulbasaur's special moves.

Buzz: Ohh! Chimchar, Fury Swipes!

Chimchar: Chim-Char!

_Chimchar releases himself from the vines and scratches Bulbasaur constantly._

Both: (Growling)

Josh: Fight back with a Razor Leaf!

_Bulbasaur uses a Razor Leaf attack which gets Chimchar off him. _

Chimchar: Aah!

Josh: Now for Tackle!

_Bulbasaur goes in for a Tackle, but isn't fast enough due to the burn on his leg. To which Buzz uses this to his advantage._

Buzz: Chimchar, dodge!

_Chimchar dodges by leaping off from Bulbasaur's head._

Bulbasaur: Saur?

Chimchar: Chim-Char!

Buzz: Now for Flame Wheel!

Chimchar: Chim-CHAR!

_He becomes a raging wheel of flame and launches at Bulbasaur._

Josh: Bulbasaur, dodge him!

_Bulbasaur tries to dodge but it's too late for Chimchar hits him._

Bulbasaur: (Grunting)

Josh: Whoa!

_Bulbasaur tries to get up, but collapses in a second, indicating that he fainted._

Sara: Bulbasaur is unable to battle; victory goes to Buzz and Chimchar!

Buzz: All right! Yeah!

Chimchar: Chim-Chimchar!

_Chimchar leaps into Buzz's arms as Josh goes to Bulbasaur._

Josh: Hey pal, you put up a tough fight. There's always another time.

Bulbasaur: Bulba.

_We all go back inside._

Kari VO: _Well, ever since Buzz moved into the Pond with everyone else, things got better than before, like thanks to Buzz, the ice rink can turn over into a Pokemon stadium. Also, Sara & Buzz can argue as much as they want, but if things get ugly, Charmander, Chimchar and Grin are around to stop them. Also, the Trainers like their manager more than the Ducks ever do theirs. As Josh said, the Pokemon Trainers team is now complete._

The End.


End file.
